It's Complicated
by SCARYDREAMER
Summary: Silver is he newest addition to whammys. His first day there he's already hurt, but has made friends with the infamous Matt and Mello. Silver is hiding a secret about himself. He's really a she and shes all grown up after a time skip of six years. will people find out about her and her secret hobbie? i suck at summaries. First chap is his first day the rest is after six years.
1. Chapter 1

The car ride to my new home was incredibly long and boring; the man who was taking me to this place called whammy's was not very talkative. But soon after a plane ride from America to England and a three hour car trip filled with silence we were finally driving up the long drive way of the hidden orphanage/school.

"are you ready to meet your new schoolmates?" he questioned as he opened my door.

"not really sir…can I keep my hoodie on? "I pulled my hoodie over my eyes even more than it was considering it was three times my size. The fire that had claimed my mother's life and almost took mine had burnt my arms and legs almost completely and my hair was sizzled to the point that when I had it cut I looked like a boy with hair barely past my ears.

"you may, but at least show that beautiful face of yours." He lifted my hood barley above my eyes and smiled at me "there now that's better, come on we have to get you situated and I will introduce you to a few people."

I hopped out of the car and followed Mr. Whammy to the front steps stumbling over my large sweater every fifth step. he pushed open the large wooden door to a very large front room.

"you remember the rules I mentioned to you on the way here?"

"Yes sir"

"Did you decide on a name?"

"Silver"

"Very well"

He left me and walked into a room near a staircase where I guessed the rooms were. I sighed after a while I decided to go sit down in the open room labeled play room where I saw the softest looking couch ever. I climbed on enjoying the soft material and the warmth it gave off because it was placed in direct sunlight. A yawn escaped me as I laid down on the piece of furniture, after crunching into a ball into my extremely large sweater I welcomed the sweet sleep I deprived myself of for the past week.

…..

My body felt like it was falling but to be more precise it was actually flying across the once vacant play room to crash against a random wall. Whimpers escaped me as I slowly got up.

"HOLY SHIT IT'S ALIVE!"

My hand reached to my head but the arm left supporting me gave out after a sharp pain rang through it. My whimpers grew a little louder than a whisper but no tears fell.

"Mellz I think you hurt someone on accident for once."

"Shit…hey kid"

I was roughly picked up by the hood of my sweater being efficiently strangled till I was on my feet. The person who pulled me up was a bit taller than me and looked a bit older than me to but hey I'm seven who isn't older than me? He had very bright blond hair and was skinny with a black long sleeved shirt and pants that looked like he dragged them everywhere with all the holes in them.

"You ok man?"

Man?

"My arm and head hurt…"

"crap I was afraid of that. But hey if you didn't wear that big sweatshirt I probably would've noticed you were there you just looked like a big blanket on the couch."

"I'm sorry…"

A red head behind him burst out laughing.

"Wow Mellz you toss him across the room and you get an apology?!"

Him?

"Whatever just come with me to take him to the nurse he's hurt."

"Fine. What's your name kid?"

The red head moved to my left as the blond went to my right side as we began waking.

"Silver…"

The boys snickered at my name.

"Well I'm Matt that brute that tossed ya is Mello"

Mello then glared at Matt but then when back to looking ahead of him, I guessed that they are good friends. We approached a white door with a band aid painted on it Mello opened it revealing a large room with ten beds and a desk. The nurse was kneeling in front of a small boy covered in white, even his hair was white but his eyes were dark grey, she was putting a bandage wrap on his foot.

"There you go Near, be more careful where you step next time ok? Legos are fun but not to step on."

The boy just nodded and stayed on the bed, he looked up and noticed us standing in the door way.

"Mello…Matt…."

"Sup"

"Albino"

The boy rolled his eyes and the nurse turned around.

"Hello boys, who's your friend"

"His names Silver he tripped down the stairs and hurt himself."

I looked at Mello, who had told the nurse the lie but I didn't want to get him in trouble after all it was an accident, but the nurse saw me look at him and got suspicious.

"Is that really what happened young man?"

Again with the man? I looked at her and nodded.

"my sweater is always tripping me…..this time while I was on the stairs when I was looking around."

"Oh you're new? You must be the student Rodgers been looking for Mr. Whammy dropped off a student earlier today and when they went to the front room to get him he was gone."

"I wanted to look around, I'm sorry"

"It's ok dear everyone slips from Rodgers grasp every now and then."

She started to look me over. Here stare was starting to creep me out, just as I was starting to hide behind Matt she began to laugh.

"im sorry dear hahahaha I was just admiring your sweat shirt you must be from America I don't know of any Fresno State in England and your hair is the most amazing color a nice black but in the light I can see some red, blond and some dark brown."

I gasped she can see my hair? No wonder they thought I was a boy, not that I minded, but I'm a little self-conscious about my aperience right now. I lifted my arm to reach for my hood but just then another flash of pain went through my arm. The nurse saw me flinch though and began looking at it.

"Oh dear let's get that wrapped up and iced."

She took off and entered a closet with medical supplies stacked everywhere. While I waited for her to get back Mello poked my head.

"Hey were gonna take off we gotta study."

"ok….thanks for bringing me here."

"'sall good thanks for not ratting us out you're a good liar haha when your all better you should come and play soccer with us sometime….. Well with me at least cause Matts no help."

"HEY! Im a great goalie!"

"you only think your great cause I keep the balls away from the goal while you just stand there playing that toy of yours."

I started to laugh at the two friends a light pink color went to both their faces.

"well…we gotta go…bye silver"

Mello said as he left but had to come back to grab Matt by the collar because he was just standing like a creepy statue.

"What great guys" I said out loud.

I turned around to see the boy from earlier still on the bed.

"hi…"

He didn't answer, he's probably just shy. I noticed he was only wearing one of his socks because the nurse had to put that band aide on him. I saw it on the nurse's desk it had a blood stain on it but it was fine it's his blood I don't think he'll mind; I tried to hand it to him.

"Here you go."

He hesitantly took the sock and slid it on.

"…."

Well then… guess I don't get a thank you. I sat on the opposite bed and began to wonder what was taking that nurse so long when an elderly man ran into the room.

"There you are! Thank goodness I was beginning to think you had wondered into the woods out back and would have to call in authorities!"

The nurse then walked in.

"Oh Rodger! I was just about to call you and tell you our missing student was in here."

"Why didn't you?!"

"I had to get items to treat his hurting arm."

"Your hurt?!"

"Yes he slipped down the stairs while wondering around the orphanage"

"He?"

Rodger then looked at me confused I haven't corrected anyone so far so why start now? Besides this could be fun starting my new life with my new name as a boy I always wondered what it was like to be a boy anyway, it had to be better than being a girl that's for sure I'm only seven and I hate it all the pink and skirts and sissy stuff. For a while Rodger and I just stared at each other for a while but he soon looked back at the nurse.

"Will you show him to his new room once you're done here?"

"Certainly"

"Thank you he will be bunking with Matt and Mello for a while his room isn't ready yet"

"Alright"

He looked at me again. I know that he knows I'm a girl so why he's having me bunk with two other guys is beyond me. Rodger then left me with the nurse and Near again, when I looked up Near was trying to stand on his hurt foot.

"careful"

he just gave me a blank stare I looked down thinking I made him mad. I listened as he began to limp out of the nurse's office when I heard him talk.

"Welcome to Whammys'"


	2. Chapter 2

**SIX YEARS LATER**

The flowing rhythm of the piano playing in my ears guided me in my dance. Step by step I brought the lovely sad song to life. I know it seems silly for a fifteen year old guy to be doing this but I'm no guy and even though I live life as a guy I could never get the passion to dance and let everything out in a series of smooth gestures out of my system, it's the only gift my mother gave me with her love in the arts. Making me dance on my toes since the day I could walk, I'm practically a pro with my constant practice every night since I got here. It helps me deal with stress. Everyone here has a thing that helps them deal, Mello has chocolate, Matt has his games and cigarettes, and Near has toys and puzzles. With mine being dance I kind of have to keep it a secret.

The song ended as I slowly lowered my sweaty body to the floor in a panting mess. It felt good to let go. I stood up and walked over to the large windows in the dance room, pushing one open the wind cooled my heated body and blew my mid eye leighth bangs away from my face the rest of my hair was in a tight French braid that reached mid back on me. I put on my sweater and pulled up my hoodie making sure no one would see my bound breast and wrapped scars under the tank top I wore or my long hair, not that anyone would at this hour everyone is sound asleep, but its just a precaution. I ruffled my bangs a bit and was off to my room for a stress free sleep of…..I looked at my iPod….. Two hours. Guess I lost track of time again.

…

WHAM!

"SILVER! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP BEFORE I DRAG YOU TO CLASS!"

I ignored the loud mouthed blonds booming voice and buried my face deeper into my pillow. I didn't hear the heavy footsteps coming towards me but I did feel the strong grip on my ankle pulling me out of my bed to be greeted with a good morning kiss from my hardwood floor.

"every morning is the same with you and Matt! Can't you two fall asleep on time for once!"

I got up, already dressed in my usual red hoodie with a thick black stripe across the middle and blue jeans. Slipping on my black soxs I jumped on Mellos back.

"Onward faithful steed, to biology!"

"Get the hell off! Walk your lazy ass to bio!"

"But Mello I'm sleepy…. pleasssss"

I held on tight as he let out a long sigh and began to walk out of my room where we were greeted by our waiting red headed friend.

"Aw man! Mells why don't I get a piggy back ride?!"

"Shut up Matt"

We continued to class but unfortunately that's where my ride ended and was forced to take my seat at my two person desk next to my bio partner. I turned to him.

"Morning Near."

"Silver"

"Sleep well?"

"Yes, and yourself?"

"I slept alright but I got preoccupied and didn't get a lot of it."

Just as Near was about to reply a loud high pitched voice cut in.

"Morning Near!"

I turned my head to the right to see the group of Near fangirls and their high pitched leader Linda.

"morning" he said in his hushed tone. A loud squeal from his group of fangirls rang through the class room. the blushing leader then pushed me out of the way.

"Near! the dance and theater club are holding a performance of Romeo and Juliet next week and it would really mean a lot to me if you came and watched us perform"

"I thought you were in art club Linda?" I asked as I climbed up from the floor where Linda pushed me.

"People can have more than one hobby, and be part of more than one club."

"oh"

I retook my seat and earned a few evil glares because I was blocking the way to their precious Near.

"Anyway Near…w-will you come?"

"I don't really have an interest in theater. It would be a waste of my time."

That hit them hard all the girls in the group began to wail like babies I guess they were in the play too.

"Please Near! We've been working very hard to make it the best performance ever!"

Near rubbed his temples.

"If I go will you stop yelling?"

"yes! Oh- em…..yes, I will"

"fine"

The girls began a never ending squeal of excitement when my big mouth self decided to ask the girls a question.

"so who's going to be Romeo?"

The group fell silent and still as statues all in the last position they were in before I asked the question, earning them a confused look from Mr.G as he walked into the room.

"alright everyone to your desks and open your books to page three hundred and ninety four. Review vocab and answer all end of chapter questions"

…

"Pass it!"

School was over for the day and now its time to kill time before dinner, so for me that means playing soccer with the devil himself. As I chased after the soccer star I looked up at the window. Wondering if Near was watching again, he never comes out but I think he really wants to play, I hate that lonely look he shows when he thinks no ones looking, I'll go and hang with him in a bit but I need to get back to the game right now and with me running around barefoot in the mud I should probably pay attention. When I looked back at Mello he was making his shot. Crap another game lost! Just as I was about to yell at the goalie the ball bounced off his big head.

"YES!"

I ran after it but the ball ended up landing in a tree.

"Shit"

I kept running full speed and ran up the trunk of the big oak. I grabbed the nearest branch pulling myself up.

"You're a fucking Ninja!"

I looked down seeing Matt at the bottom of the tree. I smiled.

"only when I want to be"

I began my search for the missing ball after climbing three branches I finally saw it.

"Found it!"

"Awesome toss it down when you have it. Be careful man."

I reached for the ball.

"Got i-"

I slipped.

"SILVER!"

My eyes closed shut. I waited for the pain and hard impact from the ground but it never came. When I opened my eyes I looked up to see Matts face he had a light hint of pink on his cheeks.

"Dude….you're really light"

After he said that I realized he was holding me bridal style and my cheeks heated up.

"y-you can put me down man….. this looks pretty gay…"

"oh" he then dropped me

"ugh thanks"

I got up my but feeling soar from the drop.

"no problem"

I handed him the ball.

"ill see you guys later."

"WHAT?! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?"

I turned to the blond.

"you know the routine one hour with you one hour with Matt and one hour with Near. We've been playing for two hours."

"BUT THE GAMES NOT OVER YET! JUST DITCH THE ALBINO IM KICKING ASS!"

"Sorry mells"

I walked back into the house going strait to Nears room but before I could knock I was trampled by the Near fangirls themselves.

"OH MY GOSH SILVER WE SAW THE FALL ARE YOU OK?!"

"um ya….Matt caught me…..why do you care ?"

The girls giggled and pushed letters and boxes into my arms.

"Make sure Near gets those!"

They ran off. Leaving me half buried in a pile of god knows what. I knocked on Nears door.

"Hey…..ya your girls attacked me again"

He sighed and helped me out of the pile.

"So what we doing today?"

"Dice village"

"Sweet"

I kneeled down and began to work on one of the buildings he had already started.

"Are you ok?"

"hu?"

"I saw you fall"

"Oh ya im ok Matt got me"

"That's good"

My cheeks heated up for the second time that day, but this time not out of embarrassment. Nears been my crush for a long time but its not like I can just up and say 'I like you' he's friends with boy silver it would make things very awkward finding out not only is your friend not a guy but she likes you too.

"so you going to that play?"

"Have to….it will be nice to have some peace from now on"

"hahaha your so cold!"

He looked up at me with an annoyed look.

"How would you like to wake up and be followed all day by a group of loud screaming squeaky girls?"

"Good point…."

"Exactly"

We continued to build our miny city for the next hour when the bell for dinner rang.

"Let's go eat"

"hm"

As we walked down the hall we caught up with Matt and Mello.

"Hey guys"

"Hey"

"I'm starving!"

We laughed, well Near didn't but ya….

"Heads up Near here comes your girlfriend"

"Near"

He gave her his famous blank stare.

"The girls want me to tell you that were going to practice every night to make this play perfect for you"

We stood there staring at her Matt and Mello were busting up laughing as they walked to our table with their food. I grabbed my food leaving Near with Linda I laughed when I looked back at his tortured face. The poor guy doesn't know how cute he is.

…..

Curfew was a few hours ago and it was time to sneak over to the dance room. I grabbed my iPod and ran down the quiet hallway and down the stairs. When I walked in the moon light filled the room perfectly the room never looked so beautiful. I took off my sweat shirt and was now only in pajama pants and a tank top with my bandage wraps on my arms and legs. I turned on my iPod set it on shuffle and plugged them into my ears letting my body move to the rhythm of whatever song came on unaware of the audience watching me until the lights came on. I stopped dead in my tracks as I turned to see the Near fanclub standing behind me.

**THANKS FOR READING **

**PLEASE REVIEW ID LIKE TO KNOW HOW IM DOING SO FAR**

**CRITISISMS WELCOME **


	3. Chapter 3

What the hell are they doing here!? No ones supposed to be up this late! Their just standing there staring at me. I quickly ran to pick up my discarded sweater then making a quick dash to the giant windows but before I could push one open I was grabbed.

"WAIT!"

I turned around tears threatening to spill over; the happy life I built was going to fall apart. The girl who had stopped me was a short brunet with the biggest eyes filled with emotion.

"PLEASE! PLEASE YOU HAVE TO JOIN US!"

Just then Linda yelled out, the rest of the fan group behind her just stood like a bunch of zombies.

"What are you talking about Doe?! We don't need another girl we need a boy to play Romeo like that stupid Silver said!"

"Yes! But what if she played Juliet and YOU played Romeo!"

"I AM JULIET! WHY WOULD WE EVEN PUT HER AS JULIET!?"

"Because just from the minute we watched her dance I can see she's a way better dancer than you and she could fill the dress out way better than you look, her breast are bound and they still look bigger than yours!"

The girls behind Linda began to giggle, Linda's face went bright red. I watched a sneaky grin slip its way onto the girl called Doe's face.

"Well what do you guys think? Do you want Near to watch a play where the leading lady can dance averagely and doesn't look flattering in her dress or one with a beautiful damsel with the movements of an angel?"

She finished off her question holding my hands in a tight grip looking up at me with her big emotion filled eyes.

"WE DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!"

"That is true, what's your name?"

SWEET BABY JESUS THEY DON'T KNOW WHO I AM!

"um…my name?...um…..its…its"

I looked outside for inspiration. Tree? No. twig? That's just stupid. Moon? Maybe. Luna! Ya.

"My names Luna"

"wow that's pretty and I bet your new I've never seen you around before"

"Ya just came here today"

"Cool! Anyway! All in favor of Luna as Juliet raise your hands!"

Dear Lord shoot me now.

…..

My identities safe, now I just need to keep it that way. The girls don't know im Silver so I don't need to worry about them. Now its time for bio but waiting for Mr. G to show up just gives me more time to worry about my secret being reviled, why is he always late? I got up from my desk and walked over to Matt and Mello at their desk.

"Hey guys."

"Hey"

I looked at their faces they looked like they pulled all nighters then got into a boxing match.

"What happened to you two?"

"Nears god damned fangirls!"

"hahaha what they do?"

"They kept us up all night asking us questions about some new girl their making join the play with them."

Matts head hit the table with a loud empty coconut sound. I laughed and tried to keep cool.

"Why they ask you?"

"Cause all the bitches want us man."

I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are such whores"

"ya but they said this girl was cute and if she's cute I would like to introduce myself"

"hahahahaa! What makes you think the chick would sleep with you? Shes new right? She doesn't even know you"

"hey most of the girls around here no how I am between the sheets, once she hears about my skills she'll be dying to know me"

Matts face was still against the desk, his snores becoming audible. The poor guy, I haven't seen him this tiered since his attempt to win all his video games in one weekend.

"well I wish you luck gentlemen on your hunt for cunt but something tells me she's not gonna be as easy to snag as the other girls you've shown a good time to"

Mello gave me the finger but I laughed and began to walk to my desk. Nears fangirls were just starting to walk away when I was taking my seat.

"You ready for class man?"

He nodded no doubt he was fighting a head ach from all the girls. I know how to make him feel better though. I reached into my pocket.

"Here you go"

I placed a small snack bag of edible Legos next to him. I saw the smallest smile grace his features but as quick as it came it was gone. His smile is so nice I wish he smiled more often. Wait! Noooooo Silver no! Friends and friends only you cant be anything more with him. He opened the snack bag and poured out the hard candy onto a piece of paper and began building with them. Later he would eat his creation piece by piece.

"Sorry I'm late class but I had to speak with Rodger about another project and I'm glad to say it was approved!"

The class grew silent. The last time he had a project approved more than half our class had to be hospitalized because he had us working with actual viruses and become ill then write a report on how the virus affected our body.

"Don't bother asking because it's a surprise. Now turn to page 420 and get ready to take notes."

….

I sat in Nears room, trapped with him against a wall, a sea of dominoes lined up all over his floor and furniture.

"Ready?"

He nodded and I pulled back on the sling shot he handed me I aimed at the domino that would begin the chain reaction to topple them all down. I let go sending the small lego across the room, the sound of rapid clicks filled the room and the sight brought a smile to my face.

"Alright lets get this cleaned up lunch is going to start soon"

We began to pick up the domino when the door slammed open and a running Matt ran over the domino slipping onto his back.

"Matt what the hell!?"

"oooww"

I picked him up.

"What's with the entrance man?"

"I ate Mellos chocolate!"

"…you've doomed us all….."

"I know!"

"Why'd you do it!"

"I DON'T KNOW IT WAS JUST SITTING THERE AND NEXT THING I KNOW I WAS EATING IT!"

"ooooohh Maaaattt"

The dark aura of an angry Mello darkened the room and Mello glided into the room only to just as quickly leaving dragging a screaming Matt behind him.

"Should we help him?"

"He knew what he was doing"

"hahaha come on its time for dinner"

….

I joined the girls in the dance room every night going over steps and lines I gotta say it was kind of fun but questions about my bandages kept coming up.

"Why do you where them all over?"

"ya your body's awesome show some skin!"

The girls laughed and left it at that, I'm glad they don't urge me to take them off I felt like a freak without them.

"oh ya Luna have you met any of the guys from around here yet?"

"um not really its only my second day so I'm taking it easy on making friends with guys for now."

"Oh well I'm sure you've heard from other girls though about the guy were trying so hard to make this play perfect for"

"ya, Near right? I heard he's pretty quiet."

"Not only that he's the cutest thing ever! And he's super smart! Number one in the whole school!"

"we all love him and one day we hope he'll chose one of us to be an item with! The only one brave enough to talk to him though is Linda, she's a girl on a mission and won't stop till she gets what she wants!"

I looked over at Linda she was practicing her lines but she had the most determined face. Does she really like him that much?

"if you like Near and your not part of the Near fanclub she's a major threat Linda can dance sing and paint she shows up every girl who tries to win Nears heart."

I looked at Doe, she smiled her bright smile but gave me a look like she was warning me.

The play was tomorrow and so was my first appearance as a girl since I got here, not that the audience would know to them I'm just the new girl.

I grabbed my stuff and left the room hurrying to my room before anyone noticed a girl was in the boys dorms in the middle of the night. I wonder what Near would think of me. Before I laid down I slipped my sweater back on and pulled up my hood making sure the clips in it were clamped tight so the hood wouldn't fall. I slipped into my bed and fell asleep.

**Hi SCARYDREAMER here. Thank you for reading and I hope to get more reviews but besides that id like to share with you my drawing of Silver as a chibi cause that's all I can draw right now. **

** art/SILVER-356110490**

**tell me what you think XD **


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into my bio class a little nervous today. As usual Mr.G was not here yet and my two person desk was already crowded with my desk mate, and best friend, fangirls. I walked over to Matt and Mello.

"Hey silver you going to the play?"

"Nah you guys going?"

"We have to. Mrs. Helm Is making all her English classes attended and wright an essay on basically everything from costume to dialogue."

"Sucks for you"

"Jack ass"

I laughed then noticed the girls were leaving.

"My seats finally free. See you guys in math."

I walked to my seat.

"So what your girlfriends want today Near?"

"They keep reminding me that todays the play and they have a special seat for me."

"Haha knowing them it's probably a thrown seat nice and plush so you'll be all comfy"

He let out a barley audible sigh and took out his work.

"Hey Near, what type of girl are you into?"

"What?"

"it's just that you have more than half the girl population at this school crazy about you and you don't even give them a second glance so if you're not into those kinds of girls what kinds are you into?"

"the girls here only like me because I'm number one and probably think I'm going to make a lot of money and take care of them"

"hmm good point so you like girls who see the real you not just the brainiac you and she has to be pretty independent to where she has her own career in the future"

"im not really interested in looking for someone right now so its not an important subject Silver"

"im just curious! And since we have the characteristics down how about looks? Skinny? Fat? Slightly chubby? One eye? Two eyes? "

Near sighed again, this time no answer. I frowned feeling sad that today's headache was brought on by me. I grabbed his candy from my pocket and slid it in front of him.

"Sorry. Just curious bro"

…..

"Luna we're ready for you!"

I hesitantly walked out of the dressing room. This is the first time I've worn a dress since I was five, and it didn't feel any better than it did then.

"You look amazing!"

"Told you she'd fill the dress out right! Just had to take the wraps off."

"Someone put makeup on her and do her hair the play starts in an hour!"

I was quickly dragged off and plopped into a chair. The dress I wore was a dark red and a bit poofy but I was happy to find out it had sleeves. One girl began to untie my braid and another came towards me putting some weird skin color liquid stuff on me and some dark red lip gloss and some mascara that believe me was not easy to put on. The girl doing my hair had put half of it up and curled it, when I looked in the mirror I didn't even recognize myself. I felt pretty.

'**I hope he thinks so to'**

**…NEARS POV…**

The play starts in less than half an hour and the fangirls already sent over an escort, even though I didn't need any guidance to the theater. As we entered the room I noticed Matt and Mello with all Mrs. Helms English students and not only that, Silver was right. In the front of the room was a chair that looked as if it should be in a royal court. I sighed

'**Why me?'**

They big eyed young lady who brought me here lead me to my seat. It was rather humiliating but I reluctantly followed, at least it was comfortable.

The lights dimmed and the play began. The familure story played in front of me blah blah blah fight blah blah blah die blah blah blah romeos deprest blah blah blah lets crash this party blah blah blah meets Juliet- woah…

My breath was taken away the girl they had play Juliet was stunning. Her long black hair reached to her mid back and her lips looked smooth and as red as red velvet. She had my attention. Although I know she may be just like the others but that couldn't stop me from thinking she's beautiful. I kept my composure and watched the play although I'm pretty sure I showed more interest now.

….

It was nearing the end and Juliet had everyone hanging on her words with a graceful hand she stabbed herself. A gasp from the audience. She hit the floor next to Romeo and it was over. A roar of applause began and the cast stood in front of us taking a final bow, her curls bounced as she flipped her hair back. They then walked back stage, and I began my walk back to my room.

….

I walked down the hallway to my room when I spotted Matt and Mello standing next to the window at the end of the hall.

"Hey Near! Seen Silver?"

"I have not why?"

"We were gonna tell him about the babe that played Juliet"

"ya I defiantly wanna meet her now. The girls description didn't give her justice she wasn't cute she was hot!"

"What you think about her Near?"

Mello smirked at me, he was probably trying to look for an opening to make another gay joke.

"HEY!"

Mello, Matt and I looked down the hall to see Juliet, but she wasn't alone. Behind her was a group of guys hearts in their eyes and chasing her.

"OPENTHEWINDOWOPENTHEWINDOWOP ENTHEWINDOW!"

"NEAR MOVE!" Mello shouted at me.

I quickly slid to the side of the hall and was soon joined by Matt and Mello after they slammed the large window open. What happened next rendered us silent. Juliet, with a running start jumped out of the window. The stampede of males halted to a stop and gawked out the window.

"Did she just-?"

"She couldn't-"

"Should we go check?"

"Let's go!"

And like that the group of males ran down the stairs undoubtedly heading to the front door.

"Are they gone?"

The sweet voice startled all of us. Mello and Matt ran to the window.

"Where are you?"

"Right in front of you"

They looked straight at the big oak tree ten feet away from the building.

"Oh my god how'd you make that jump"

"That's not important; can you move so I can get back in?"

We backed away from the window and watched as she flew back into the building her landing was a little less than graceful though, her shoes probably had no grip cause she slid and landed right at my feet. I offered her my hand and she took it once she was up she looked up at me but once she made eye contact her face went as red as a tomato.

"t-thank you!"

She ran off.

"Aw man Near you scared her away"

"psh what girl wouldn't he scare in the dark he looks like a ghost!"

"LUNAAAA!"

For the second time we looked down the hall this time to see a fangirl with the most emotion filled eyes.

"Have you guys seen Luna? She took off with the costume dress and we need to get it back."

"she just went down the hall shes probably on her way back to the theater"

"Thanks!"

The girl took off.

"So her names Luna"

"That's pretty"

**'A pretty girl deserves a pretty name gentlemen'**

THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW J

HERE IS A PICK OF SILVER IN HER DRESS

art/SILVER-2-356310050

if you want to see the pics and the links not working go to and look up SCARYDREAMER and the pics are silver and silver2


	5. Chapter 5

**The Next Day**

The sun shone through the window letting me know I was about an hour late for breakfast and that the weekend was probably going to be really hot. I lifted myself out of bed and started to get dressed. Before I put my shirt on I grabbed my bandage wraps and began to wrap up my D cups. I'm not going to be able to keep this a secret for much longer. Especially with me being in a house full of geniuses and my body growing to its mature state. I have to keep my secret a secret as long as I can no matter what. I'm not going to let the world think that just because I'm a girl it can boss me around and use me like it did my mother. Unknowingly I wrapped my bandages tighter around me in my angered moment. I grabbed my sweater and put it on, then slammed the door on the way out. Thinking about the hardships my mother went through always made me angry as hell. I needed to run. Run fast. I ran into the woods behind Whammys and started sprinting. I jumped on rocks over fallen trees and everything I wasn't looking directly at became a blur. God my chest hurt. I could hear my heartbeat and my breathing became harsher. It feels good to be alive. I slowed down, I must be at least a mile from the house. I sat on a nearby rock letting my body cool and relax. All was good again. At least that's what I thought. I heard a noise come from the left and it didn't sound like an animal. I walked towards the noise. It was coming behind a bunch of really large rocks. I peeked over one of the rocks and was greeted with the most disturbing, disgusting and most awkward sight. Mello was standing with his draws down and a certain pig tailed girl was on her knees. She looked really determined.

What the hell is she….oh…oh…OH MY SWEET VIRGIN EYES!

She had taken all of his…..well…..v-very…..um….big…ya…..into her mouth. Mellos head lolled back and moans escaped him. He grabbed her head and started ramming into her mouth at that point I finally looked away. Oh god. I knew Mello was a player but I didn't think he was….well….that….equipt… but why was she doing this? With Mello no less. She's crazy for Near.

"ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh"

My face flushed red.

Oh god please don't tell me im hearing what I think im hearing

One last grunt followed by a series of moans filled the still air.

"thanks"

"Whatever"

"so what is it you want in return this time?"

"I want you to tell me where you guys are planning Nears party"

"This year were gonna do it at Angle Falls"

THAT SON OF A BICTH! NO WOUNDER SHE AND HER LIL FOLOWERS KEEP SHOWING UP TO OUR SECRET PARTIES!

My blood was boiling not only has it been Mello turning our get togethers turned into a girls gone insane video but he's been using Linda's feelings so he could get some head? DA FOK?!

He can have any non Near fangirl he wants but he uses Linda's feelings for Near to get some?

I stayed hidden till I heard them walk off. I think it's time for Mello to learn a lesson about how strong girls are.

**3 Hours Later**

**NEARS POV**

I haven't seen Matt, Mello or Silver all day. I wanted to know more about Luna… She was so beautiful in the play and so surprising when she jumped out the window. I know that nothing will become of us but, she peaked my interest. She was different from the other girls here.

"h-hi Near"

I turned my head in the direction of the voice not letting the shock show on my face. Luna was slowly making her way towards me, her cheeks a bright red and wearing a long sleeved shirt and skinny jeans her figure really showed and her long dark hair seemed to ghostly glide behind her.

"hello Luna"

"sorry if I weirded you out last night, I was really embarrassed from the fall"

"no its ok you didn't weird me out at all, in fact even my friends that were with me didn't even say anything about the fall"

"that's good oh and actually I'm looking for one of your friends, the one called Mello."

My eyes widened slightly what on earth did she want from him? A felt something strange build in me but I ignored it as she sat next to me

"well it's kind of private."

I guess she is like all the other girls here, all over the blond not waiting to give themselves up to him. The one girl I think I could possibly grow to like and he's already got her hooked. A light sigh slipped past my lips I could feel her eyes on me but I didn't want to look especially if she was interested in Mello.

"oh Mello, hi"

I looked up Mello had just walked into the room with Matt behind him a cocky expression on his face.

"hey, Luna right?"

"yep"

"how are you?" he said scooting a bit closer to her

"better now that you're here" she gave him a smile… a very nice smile… that's it I can't stay here anymore. I reached to grab my transformer when I heard a loud smack. I turn my head to see Mello on the ground and Luna glaring at him with anger.

"just because you think your all that doesn't mean you can go around using girls emotions so you can get laid you stupid man whore!"

Mello sat up looking up at her with a death glare

"big mistake honey"

He pounced on top of her pinning her to the ground

"think your so strong now bitch?"

"ya actually I do" she kicked up hitting Mello hard enough in the crotch that he flew off her. Matt began laughing hysterically as Mello lay on the floor screaming.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD I THINK ONE OF EM POPED!"

Luna stood up she was shaking, I walked to her.

"Did he do something to you?"

"no…he did something to a f-friend…. He needed to be taught a lesson."

"While I don't agree with your method I think your right, and I'm sure you got your message through"

She giggled, her shaking had stopped. I felt some relive knowing that she didn't want anything to do with Mello, but as usual I hid behind my mask.

"well I better get going" she turned to walk away, but I didn't get to talk to her I wanted to know more about her for some reason, well besides the fact that she's amazing. Before I knew what I was doing I reached out and grabbed her hand. She turned around her cheeks a bit red.

"My friends and I are going to be at angel falls tomorrow for my birthday….will you come? Mello will be there but I'm sure he won't do anything…I actually doubt he could."

"i-i-i…I'd love to…"

I almost choked.

"great I'll see you there

"k…um…..do I need to bring a swim suit?"

"it's a bit cold to swim but if you want to its fine. We usually have a campfire and eat till we have to come back to the orphanage."

"sounds fun" she smiled at me I noticed her upper lip was a bit darker than her bottom lip and that they looked very soft.

"you ok?"

I snapped out of my daze.

"i-im fine….ill see you tomorrow." I began walking to the boys dorms. Once I was in the safety of my room I let a smile slip onto my lips.

"Just maybe…"

**SILVERS POV**

_WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST DO!?_

_sorry its been a while ive been occupied haha lemme know what you think guys :)_


	6. Chapter 6

It was late at night with countless hours till Nears party. That didn't stop me from freaking out though.  
" What am I going to do!?"  
When he asked me to go to the falls with them I knew I had to say no but my mouth said yes. My clothes laid on the bed long shorts that covered my scars and a very baggy t-shirt with such big sleeves it covered most of my arms. I'd put on bandages anyway for back up. My plan is to show up as Luna and tell them that Silver asked me to tell them he wasn't feeling well and a Happy Birthday to Near. But of course that's not where my problems end. Linda will likely show up and after hearing her ask Mello to keep me away I'm pretty sure she won't be happy I'm there. I smiled to myself.  
"Bring it on bitch"  
...3:30pm...  
I walked up the hillside to the east of Whammys. The falls were just over the enormous hill and we would be set up at the waters edge like always when we celebrated anything here. I could hear Matt and Mello talking, i was still beyond the tree line so i guess they couldn't see me.  
"She hella kicked your ass!"  
"Shut the fuck up Matt! I let her bitch ass win!"  
"Haha so does this mean you've given up on her?"  
"Haha nope in fact I'm actually even more determined now haha i like em fiesty"  
I stepped through the tree line both guys gasped "What the hell are you doing here!?" Screamed Mello "I was invited"  
"By who?!"  
"The Birthday boy" I held up a two presents.  
"Where do I put these?"  
"O-over on the tree stump" stumbled Matt. Even uf he is a player he was cute sometimes.  
"Who's the other one from? Or did you get him two presents?"  
"Ones from Silver. I ran into him in the hall and he asked if I could bring his gift cause he wasn't feeln good."  
"Of all days for him to be sick" Mello shook his head "alright since he's not here do you mind getting the firewood while we get everything seasoned to cook?"  
"Ya no problem" I walked back into the tree line and began picking up dead dry branches off the ground.  
"You came"  
I looked up to see Near dressed in his usual pj bottoms but with a regular white T-shirt on and some sneakers. I felt my cheeks get warm as I smiled.  
"Ya...Happy Birthday. Oh and Silver says Happy Birthday to he's feeling a bit sick"  
"Is he ok?"  
"Ya its a fever with some stomach pain but I think he will be fine"  
"That's good...would you like some help?"  
"Haha no birthday boy you just go sit down I got this" i smiled a cute shade of pink fell on his cheeks oooohhh how cute!  
He walked out to the clearing where the guys had set up. After getting all the firewood and some extra, Matt and Mello got to cooking and teasing Near. Lots if laughs and stories were shared. Everything was going smoothly. Key word 'was' because just as we were about to eat Linda and three other girls walked into the clearing from the shadows

"Hey boys! Wha-" her words cut off as she looked at me, after a quick evil look to Mello she went back to normal.  
"Whats up?" She forced a smile "We were just about to eat" Matt said "Want some?" I offered her some of my fish that was Scewerd on a stick. She looked at it in disgust.  
"Mmn thanks but I dont eat fish"  
"Oh" I took a bite...best...fish...EVER..."mmmm"  
Linda rolled her eyes "Well anyways..Near, Happy Birthday"  
She handed him a blue and white bag. He reached inside and pulled out a toy robot but it was one I've never seen. It wasnt a transformer or anything like that, maybe it's custom? Whatever it was he seemed to like it.  
"Thank you Linda"  
"Oh it was nothing" she smiled a weird smile then sat next to him but the second she did i felt a sting at my heart.  
"Well since were opening presents here Near" Matt handed him his gift. A case of wine coolers.  
"Matt you do know I will never drink these"  
"Haha I know its a gag gift Near"  
"Mines next" Mello tossed Near a small box which turned out to be...suprise...condoms. Nears face grew as red as a cherry and the guys started laughing. I sat there giggling until I realized that Linda opened a wine cooler. She made sure Near was looking the other direction and poured half of it out then took a sip.  
"Mmmmm I'm so warm" she began to unzip her sweater showing off her new bikini top. She leaned against Near and began rubbing against him. She wouldn't let up either no matter how many times he asked she wouldn't get away. "Hey Linda lets go swimming"  
" I don't want to go swimming" she glared "Oh well I was just thinking since you were so hot a nice dip would cool you down plus Im sure the guys are dying to see your new bikini" she shot up "Ok lets swim!"  
A silent thank you passed through Nears eyes, I winked back at him and nearly giggled as he blushed a dark red.  
We walked to the waters edge then slowly removed her clothes I knew she was only trying to seduce Near but unlucky for her he was munchn on a fish.  
She turned to me.  
"I know what your doing and I'm only going to warn you once...stay...away...from Near"  
"Excuse me?" I glared back at her with just as much intensity "he can spend time with anyone he wants"  
"Yeah anyone but you. He doesn't even know anything about you in fact no one does you could be psycholog ically insane for all we know!" By this time the guys and Lindas three lackies were looking at us.  
"fine wanna know a lil about me? I'm from the states, born and raised in Fresno California, I'm half mexican but mostly spaniard shows, I lived with my mom and I have no mental illnesses"  
I could tell my calmness was pissing her off but it only made me smile.  
"Also as you may already know, because your own little club told you so, I dance and act way better than you."  
Gasps came from the three lackies and surprisingly the guys too. Suddenly she reached out for me, screaming at the top if her lungs but right as sge got to me I ripped her bikini bra off, only to have her scream louder and run behind her girls.  
"YOU FUCKN BICTH I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Her lackies created a wall and they all walked into the woods back to Whammys. The minute they were out of sight Matt and Mello busted up laughing.  
"YOU ARE A BEAST!"  
"ALL HAIL LUNA!"  
I laughed at their antics. What dorks. I turned around to face Near, he was opening one of my presents.  
"Silver got me an iPad"  
"WHAT THE FUCK!?" The other two simultaneously yelled. Near smiled and put it back in his bag. Im glad he liked it. He then grabed my other present. He opened it to reveal his favorite Lego shapped hard candies. His eyes grew wide but I suppose it's because it's alot of candies. You dont know how hard it is to buy a jumbo cube of Lego hard candies!  
"Thank you...Luna"  
"Your welcome" I smiled at him. But this time he didn't blush he gave me a quizzical look.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's getting late, lets head back" Mello said while stretching.  
"Ya" Matt stood up.  
"Oh...well I'll see you guys later then."  
"What do you mean?" Near asked as he put his candy away.  
"W-well I kinda want to swim"  
"Are you crazy?! It's freezing!"Mello yelled at me.  
"Ya I like to swim plus the fire is still on so I can warm up after"  
Matt and Mello looked at me with unsure stares.  
"I'll be fine guys just go ahead"  
"But what if-"  
"I'll stay with her."  
"What?" Matt and Mello said simultaneously.  
"I'll stay with her and make sure she gets back safe.  
"Um...Alright... I guess...Lets go Matt." With that they walked off, disappearing past the tree line.  
"You don't have to stay Near I'll be ok"  
"I know you can handle yourself but... I'd like to spend more time with you."  
My face felt hot again. How does he do that?  
"Do you want to join me?"  
"It is kind of cold"  
"Please? I love to swim but when I'm alone in the water i get a bit scared"  
"How were you going to swim by yourself earlier then?"  
"Don't laugh...but... I was gonna jump in then run the hell out of there"  
I looked down in shame . I heard him shuffle his feet walking over to me. He reached for my hand and slowly interlocked our fingers.  
"I'll go in"  
"Are y-"  
"If I think about it I wont do it"  
Kicking of his shoes we made a slow jog for the water. The minute our feet touched the cold water we squeezed eachothers hands. We dove in, I quickly took the lead pulling Near along. When we stopped in the water I turned to face him. The moonlight was bright enough to shine through the water just enough for me to see Nears face. He looked incredible in the moonlight, it practically made him glow. We swam to the surface together, catching our breaths we smiled at each other.  
"You look beautiful in moonlight" "I was just about to say the same thing...well I was gonna say hot or cute but pretty much the same thing." We laughed, and we swam around for a while, when the moon was right above us we decided it was time to get out of the water. We fed the fire once more watching it roar to life letting off heat.  
"That was fun"  
He nodded his curls slightly bounced.  
"Your still cold"  
"Hmm? Oh... ya I got two layers on so I'm still pretty wet"  
"Why dont you take a layer off?"  
"I'm insecure without my bottom layer and if I took off the top layer you could see my underwear cause my second layer is only wraps and underwear."  
He blushed again and looked off to the side.  
"Matt left a blanket... you could cover up with that "Well..." I wasnt sure about it but a gust of wind help me make up my mind "It's better than freezing to death"  
I got up and grabed the blanket, taking it past the tree line I removed my top layer and my wraps. I wrapped myself in the blanket before I stepped out, I layed my clothes down next to the fire so they could hopefully dry.  
"Better?"  
"Yep" I sat next to him. "Are you cold?"  
"Yes,but I'll be ok." He shivered as some wind blew by, the fire could only keep him so warm. I quickly put some of the blanket over him I made sure to make it quick so he wouldn't see me. He was about to say something but I cut him off.  
"Lets play twenty questions"  
"Um...ok"  
"Ill start. Who do you like?" Stupid question, I know, but I want to know, I've been crushing on him for years.  
"Im not sure if I like her"  
"Hu?"  
"She sparks my interest but I want to know her better"  
"Aaawww well I hope you get to know her better then" I tried not to show sadness in my voice. "Your turn"  
"Why do you wear those wraps?"  
"Well...when I was little there was a fire...It burned me severely... I'm all healed up now but the scars... their so ugly"  
"I didn't know that, but you shouldn't be so self conscious about them their a part of you, of your past, they make you who you are and you are beautiful" I looked up at him...he really ment that... You know what I hate to say it but... fuck it YOLO! I leaned over and gave him a kiss and whats better he kissed back. It's may have been my first kiss but I know it was good. The moment our lips touched a shock went through my body. His lips were so soft I didn't want to back off but I had to. I slowly backed off but he took me by surprise and leaned in, again sealing our lips with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. My arms instictivly went around his neck. His toung prodded at my lower lip, but instead of opening my mouth I quickly backed off. My body felt hot and in between my legs felt funny and somehow I knew if the kiss got any deeper I'd lose it. He stared into my eyes and I stared into his.  
"I didn't think you'd be such a good kisser Near" the ting in his cheeks got darker.  
"can we do it again?" I smiled at him.  
"How about we head back home for now, my clothes should be dry and it's getting to late"  
"Ok" he had a cute lil disappointed face but what I said was true and soon people would notice us gone. I poored water on the fire and got dressed under the covers. We walked together back to the orphanage talking about our past, what we hope to become, and how happy we were to have met each other. This was an incredible night. "Luna..."  
"Ya?"  
"This has been the best birthday ever...thank you"  
"I'm glad and to be honest its been one of my best days"  
He smiled "you know... it's funny"  
"What is?"  
"I know more about you than I do about Silver, and he's my best friend and I've known him longer."  
We stopped at his door" I'll see you tomorrow... goodnight"  
"Night..." when he got into his room and shut the door a tear went down my face. How could I tell him? 


	8. Chapter 8

My eyes were red and puffy. I cried all last night after Near had gone to his room. I felt everything catch up to me! The guilt, confusion, fear everything. I didnt know how I was going to tell him but... I have to... Just the thought of it made me start to shake, and tears brimmed my eyes again. 'Maybe if I told someone else first It would help me. Maybe Matt and Mello? They've been my friends as long as Near and deserve to know the truth. Nows as good a time as any. Well besides the fact that it's four AM'  
I slid off my bed and put on my wraps, I tightened them then put on a shirt then signature sweater. I slipped out of my room making sure not to wake anyone, especially Near, since hes right across from me, then ran three doors down to my best friends room. Thankfully the door was unlocked. I turned the dim switch to dim before I turned on the light as to not give them such a rude awakening. Then I sat in the space between their beds. The tears started up again as I said thier names in a cracked voice to wake them up. Matt woke up first

"Mmmmm...wha- Silver... the hell? What time is it?" he said as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.  
"C-can you p-p-please wak-ke Mello"  
"You now he gets really mad when you wake him up early and its like...Jesus Christ...four AM"  
"P-please!"  
I spoke to loudly cause just then Mello jolted up.  
"The fuck?" He yawned "Silver wants to talk to us" Matt layed on his side facing me and Mello.  
"Cant this fucking wait till morning?"  
"Technically it is morning"  
"Shut up Matt"  
"P-please I have to tell you" i started choking on my tears and it was getting harder to breath.  
"Dude are you crying? Are you having night terrors again?"  
"No!"  
"Then what is it!?"  
I went to take a deep breath but...I couldn't... My chest hurt and my body refused to take in air and it was so hot all of a sudden. When did I shut my eyes?

MATTS POV

Silver feel backwards thankfully it wasn't a long fall since he was already on the floor. "What the hell he fainted" Mello said as he got up and kneeled beside him.  
"Hey...Silver" he gave Silvers face a quick slap.  
"Oh my God... MATT HES NOT BREATHING!"  
"What!?" I jumped beside him.  
"I'll try cpr"  
I tilted his head back closed his nose and tried to push air into his lungs.  
"Matt somethings wrong his chest isn't expanding!"  
"Pull his shirts off there probably constricting his chest!"  
I lifted him a bit so Mello could slide his sweater and shirt off.  
"He's covered in bandages"  
"Just cut them off!"  
Mello reached over to the night stand where he kept his hidden pocket knife. "Careful"  
"Duh"  
He cut upwards ripping the bands apart showing his lower stomach ribs and...woah... just then Silver took a giant gasp of air. He or rather she shot up, now sitting down she looked at me and hugged me her now freed breast squishing against me. Instant boner.  
"What the hell Matt...you turned Silver into a girl..."  
She let go of me and once I got a good look at her face I knew.  
"Luna?"  
"Surprise? Hehe"  
Then it was Mellos turn to faint. "So...your a girl..." she nodded "and you've been posing as a guy..." she nodded again "and I'm guessing that because you've been keeping this a secret so long you finally felt so much guilt you just had to tell us" she nodded "anything else?"  
"I'm in love with Near"  
The whole world went black.

SILVERS POV

"Wow guys" I stood up feeling a breeze."the heck... oh my god!" I grabbed my clothes and covered myself, my face changing twenty shades of red in the process. I then put the guys back in their beds. At least they weren't mad.

HOURS LATER IN BIO

I sat in my seat hunched over a bit trying to hide my breast. My wraps were in pieces when I found them on the floor so I had to deal with it till I could find my spares. My long hair was once again hidden in my hood. I should get a hair cut...  
"Silver!"  
"Hu?" "you spaced out again" Near said with an annoyed expression, one of the few emotions he shows to me...well 'Silver' anyway...  
"Sorry...sorry I was thinking"  
"Ok...um did you hear my question?"  
"No what was it?"  
"Do you know where Luna hangs out? I want to ask her something..."  
I was about to freak out when it hit me. This could be the chance to tell him.  
"Oh ya shes still testing to see what classes to be assigned in, but I see her in art I'll tell her to meet you in the dance room"  
"Do you spend a lot of time with her?" his face said 'I dont care' but his voice said 'back da fuck off'  
"Roger said we may be related but he won't tell us how, so we're building a cousin relationship" "Ah...and thank you" I smiled, just then our teacher busted through the door.  
"I DID IT!"  
The class was in horror 'What mad thing was he going to make us do now?!'  
"Class! Starting today you will be partnered up and given a real very live baby!"  
"WHAT!?" The class screamed in unison "I know! Isn't it exciting!?" Just then a line of women came in each holding an infant.  
"I was going through my lesson plans and thought it was a pretty boring idea to teach you about the human body when you can see it's amazing functions of consumption, digestion, exertion, immune system, ect. while caring for a real child!"  
A lady came to our table and handed Near a medical folder and then put a little boy in my arms. He had light brown hair and pail skin and his eyes were sky blue. I had to control myself from hugging and kissing this baby to death.  
"Well good luck children the babies will be taken back at the end of the month, when you leave the room make sure to grab diapers wipes and formula if the baby can't drink milk!" he then skipped out of class. I turned back to Matt and Mello, they both looked at the baby in horror wich made me want to laugh. I turned to Near he was reading the baby's medical folder.  
"He can only drink formula and his name is Kyle"  
"Ok can you grab the stuff we need for him? I'll hold him and take care of him today."  
Near got up and began filling a diaper bag with clothes and food for the baby when Matt came over.  
"So me and Mellz are cool now and we wanted you to know that were sure you had reasons for hiding your gender and we don't want things to be any different, were still friends"  
"You don't know how happy I am to hear that" I smiled at him.  
"Well...ok...so... you tell Near yet?"  
" I'm going to try later"  
"Cool I'll watch the kid for you."  
"Thanks"  
"Done" Near said as he walked back, Matt jumped from his seat and went back to his and Mellos table.

LATER THAT NIGHT

If I was gonna make myself clear enough for him to understand and hot enough for him to forgive and forget quickly I needed to dress to impress, which is why Mello was in my room. He tossed me a pair of leather pants and a skimpy white button up that had lace arms, stomach, and back the only covered part was my chest but thank god for at least that. He then had me put on mascara which was extremely difficult and painful but got the job done, and after a quick battle with a hair drier I was ready.  
"So...what do you think?"  
"If you weren't my friend I'd fuck you"  
"Haha you fuck everything"  
"Tuché"  
"Ok wish me luck"  
"Good luck"  
I stepped out of my room with Mello, he took Kyle with him to Matt and I was off on my own quest. 


	9. Chapter 9

I opened the door to the dance room, it was pitch black except for a randomly placed candle on the window. As I walked to the dim light I could hear the big heavy door slowly creak closed and noticed a figuer standing just far enough from the candle that I couldn't see his face but I knew it was him. A smile fell on my lips and, once I got close enough, so did his lips. His lips were so soft and gentle. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. My arms went around his neck and I gently held onto the curls in his hair. The hands on my waist began to explore causing a shiver, he broke the kiss.  
"Is this alright?" He asked with concern in his voice.  
"Ya...it just felt good"  
This time I closed the gap between us, sealing our lips together. He gently pushed me up against a wall, my heart raced. 'Wasn't I suppose to do something? Maybe but wow who would've known Near was able to do any of this? He's usually so cold but right now, he's so different, so pasione-'  
"Ah!" His hand sliding under my shirt startled me out of my thoughts. I didn't even realize that we had stopped kissing and he was nipping at my neck. I could feel him smile against my skin.  
"no wraps"  
"Y-ya"  
He took a small step back and began unbuttoning my shirt. I didn't protest but my eyes jammed shut. I didn't want to see his discussed face when he saw my scars.  
"Wow"  
"I know... I'm ugly..."  
I felt him grab my hand and pull me. When we stopped I felt him move behind me.  
"Open your eyes"  
When I opened my eyes I saw my barely visible topless reflection .  
"Your scars don't look bad it's just a little discolored. You're actually very beautiful." He kissed down my neck to my shoulders, simaltaniously sliding his hands down my frame making my legs buckle. I fell back a bit, landing in his arms. He lowered us to the floor.  
"I'm sorry"  
"It's ok" he ran his hands up my body and caressed my breast.  
"Mmmn"  
He moved us so he was in front of me and laid me back. I wanted something, I didn't know what but my body did and that caused me to lift my hips up and grind a bit against his.  
"Ah-ow"  
"Im sorry! I didn't know that would hurt"  
"No it wasn't you that actually felt very good but... I've been hard since you walked into the room."  
My cheeks burnt red, of course I felt it every now and again against me but I didn't think he'd be blunt about it. "Luna...will you be mine?"  
"Oh my god...yes..." I pulled him into a kiss, accidentally making our hips push together and making us moan.  
"Do you want to keep going?" He asked quietly.  
"Yes" before he could ask if I was sure I began unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his flawless chest. He worked at getting my pants off but ya...leather... I began removing them myself so he went to work on his pajama bottoms letting me see his Transformers boxers, I giggled a bit.  
"If I knew this was going to happen I wouldn't have worn these" he said blushing.  
"Haha don't worry about it, it's very sexy"  
he smiled before finishing undressing... and I thought Mello was big.  
"W-wow"  
"What?"  
"Nothing just...impressed"  
He slipped in between my legs his penis at full erect against his stomach.  
"I'll go slow"  
"Ok" he positioned himself in front of my entrance I could feel the warmth come off the head. He scooted close slowly sliding the head in but the pain didn't start till he got an inch in and his penis started getting thick.  
"Ah!"  
"Are you ok?"  
"I-I'm fine just... oh fuck ... shove it in... I can take it" "No...I'll hurt you if I do"  
"Fuck please" tears brimmed my eyes from the pain of stretching to fit him. I wanted him to just get it over with but he was right it, would hurt more. I gripped his arms and squeezed, my breath came out in pants as he kept sliding in slowly. My back arched as I felt him against something. He pressed his lips against mine in an unexpected kiss but with a jerk of his hips I understood why. I felt a fire rip through my lower half as he ripped through my virginity, tears slid down my face and he muffled my little screams of pain. He could feel him try to stay still but the next thrust told me he failed.  
"AAH!"  
"Im sorry! It feels so good"  
He kept thrusting slowly, moans and groans slipped past his lips. I could feel nothing but pain but it didn't matter to me I wanted to make him feel good, I held my breath keeping all my noises in. My grip on his arms tightened and I bit his shoulder. "Nnn...Luna..."  
"Mmmhhhn!"  
He thrusted faster, a warmth that wasn't pain began to warm my stomach. "Mmmnn! Near!" I moved my hips in pace with his, or at least tried. There was an awful lot of pain down there and it slowly numbed to where I could barely thrust back. I opened my legs wider hoping this would make up for it, and it did the next thrust went in deeper than any other thrusts, he was all the way to the hilt.  
"Ooooohhh ffuucckkk" I moaned as he pushed deeper hitting something inside me while still being as fast as could be.  
"Luna...I'm close" he moaned in my ear.  
"AH..AH..AH..AH"  
"Luna!" He shivered and a flowing heat felt like it was being released inside me. The heat from his climax and his last few thrusts made me shake and feel what I could only describe as slowly dipping into an amazing, hot, mind numbing bath. I arched into him and held him close moaning his name over and over into his ear.  
"Luna..."  
"Near...I have... to t-" My world went black.

THE NEXT DAY MELLO POV

God I felt dead. After making Silver...Luna...whatever SILVER look hot for her date I went to Linda's room for a fuckfest with her and some other chick, then got to my room where three crying babys were wailing their butts off in the middle of the floor. Yep Matt broke down after the brats wouldn't stop crying for three hours. In the end, Silver didn't come by to pick her baby up so it spent the night with us.  
"So do you think they hooked up?" Matt asked while feeding Gem, our baby, and sitting on his bed across from me trying to burp Kyle.  
"Maybe or maybe it didn't go well and she ran away"  
"Don't say that... how would it go bad?"  
"Well if you found out the girl you liked was a cross dresser who was also your best guy friend how would you react?"  
"I'd be weirded out I guess... but Near has a better grasp on things...he'd understand"  
"Or maybe he'd flip his shit"  
"If he does I'll kick his ass"  
"Ya...me too...she may not be a guy but she's still the best friend we always had"  
Just then a knock was on our door. "Come in" Silver stepped in, she was dressed in her usual hoodie, pants and black socks.  
"Speak of the devil, we were just talking about you. Where were you?"  
"I'm sorry... me and Near...talked...all night"  
"Liar"


	10. Chapter 10

MELLOS POV

Silver stood there blushing like a strawberry. Her brown eyes wouldn't look away from the floor.  
"So did you at least tell him the truth before you guys did the horizontal hula?"  
She shook her head. "Well did you tell him when he woke up?"  
"H-he's still asleep"  
"Oh my god you stood him up" "No!"  
"Well that's what he's gonna think when he wakes up"  
"...I left a note..."

NEARS POV

I woke up with an unbelievable amount of warmth around me. I guess Luna put covers on us, I usually only use a sheet until it gets really cold. I turned onto my other side expecting to see Luna fast asleep but instead I found a note.

'Near,  
Last night was the single most amazing night of my life and I'm so happy you asked me to be yours. I hope you don't think me not being in bed while you wake up means something bad, I just needed to get back to my room and shower. I'm pretty sore and I didn't want Rodger to walk in and get you in trouble. Anyways next time we talk I need to tell you something really important that I was supposed to tell you last night.  
Love Luna 3 PS~ I took a piece of your puzzle you have to give me a kiss to get it back ^3^'

I smiled a bit, wondering what she had to tell me and wanting to find her quickly so I could give her that kiss...plus I needed that piece to finish my puzzle I was almost done with it. Sitting up, I automatically felt some soreness and a hot shower did sound like a good idea.

SILVERS POV

I was in the dance room now, dressed as Luna, just because I was sore didn't mean I was going to skip my dancing today, the memory of last night though made my cheeks hot and red as I danced to my music. My head phones blasted in my ears my up beat song had changed to a slow ballet song. I raised my hands above my head slowly bringing them down to the tips of my toes then in a violent twist I spun as the song picked up tempo only to stop dead in my tracks. There in the doorway stood a tall bald man, he was big, but it looked like it was mostly muscle. He smiled at me familiarly. I pulled out my head phones.  
"Can I help you?"  
This guys probably lost. Even though Whammys was a place for the gifted, it was also an orphanage and children that aren't in the top three could still be adopted. He walked closer to me a small chuckle escaped him, creeping me out to no end.  
"I couldn't help but notice..." he said as he stepped closer taking my hand into his and bringing it to his lips "how much you look like your mother"

NEARS POV

I walked down the large hall with Matt, Mello and Kyle, it was my day with him, looking for Luna. Apparently they knew what Luna had to say to me and said that she really needs to tell me or she'd break down like when she told them. I couldn't help but wonder why she had told them first though... she didn't even know them that well. When we reached the dance room we found her but she wasn't alone. There was this big man holding her by the shoulders. Tears were streaming down her face.  
"HOW DID YOU EVEN FUCKING FIND ME!?" She sobbed "I got a call from a pig tailed girl to meet here and she told me that you were here, said you were going under the names Luna and Silver"  
'...What...'  
I could see Mello flinch and Matt run from the doorway out of the corner of my eye. The man holding onto Luna let her go.  
"I told your mother that nothing would keep me away from you and now I'm here to take you back"  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her, now facing us they were aware of our presence. She stared at me eyes full of tears and fear but even so... I felt betrayed... not only by a best friend but by the only one to ever get close to my heart. My eyes grew emotionless. More tears fell down her face, I wanted to wipe them away but I couldn't move. "Hello boys"  
"Hi" Mello said menacingly "Do you mind getting out of the way? I'm kind of in a hurry"  
"Actually we do mind. You're not leaving here with our friend"  
"She's my daughter and she's coming with me"  
Just then Roger and Matt busted into the room.  
"Sir I demand that you unhand her right now before I call the authorities!"  
"Who do you think you are!? Do you have any idea who I am?!"  
"I know exactly who you are sir and this child is under my protection and if you don't let her go she is authorized to use the deadly force taught to her here"  
"Whats she going to do? Dance me to death!?" He yelled giving her a hard shake. Before you could say 'autobots move out' she jumped into the air, efficiently breaking free of his hold on her and doing an upside down twirl in the air, coming down in front of her father she kicked him right in the face mid air doing a backwards flip off impact force, blasting him all the way across the room. Roger stood there in utter disbelief and silence.  
"I swear to god she did not learn that here..."  
Mello was also in shock and to be honest so was I but emotions weren't really processing right now.  
"All I want... is to be her father...thats all I've ever wanted... but her damn mother...took her away"  
"My mom left you because you're a drug lord, thief, murderer and you cheated on her with all your whores!"  
"I've changed... I'm still a mafia boss...but I don't kill... all I want is to be your dad... your my only child and blood is the most important thing to me... please come with me..."  
"Even if I wanted to you know I can't" A grim expression came over the mans face as he got up. He began to walk to the door his head and nose bleeding.  
"If you ever change your mind...you know where I am..." with that he left and so did I. I heard her call my name but...I didn't want to look at her, I couldn't. Soon I heard her sobs and sock covered feet running and bare feet running after them.  
"Near" it was Roger "Yes Roger"  
"I need to speak with you and Mello"  
"If it's about Silver I'd rather not-"  
"It's about L"

SILVER POV

'THAT FUCKING BITCH! IM GOING TO KILL HER! FUCKING SWING HER BY HER PIG TAILS OVER SHARK INFESTED WATERS AND LET HER GO!' I knew someone was behind me yelling something but I couldn't hear them no matter how close behind they were. All I could hear was the sound of my heart beat and breathing. I soon saw Linda and her group of tramps standing by a shady tree that they meet at for their Near worshiping meetings. I ran up to her before any of her followers noticed me and introduced my fist to her face. A loud scream came from her and her bicthes surrounded me immediately after pinning me against the tree.  
"Awww did daddy show up SILVER?" She laced my name with venom.  
" You fucking bicth! Thanks to you he'll never talk to me again!"  
"What are you talkn about cross dresser?"  
"NEAR YOU TWAT! HE HATES ME BECAUSE OF YOU!" A smile fell on her lips.  
"Ooooo really? The plan was just to find your files to use something against you...but we couldn't find anything under Luna... thanks to Mello and his valuable information we were able to find your real files...then the plan changed to get you out of Whammys but I guess this works to"  
"Mello?" I looked at him shock written all over my face.  
"I'm so sorry Silver! If I knew... I wouldn't have...Fuck Linda let her go!" He went to grab her when even more of her mindless bimbos shot out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground. "GET OFF!"  
"Not till were done..." Linda said grabbing my hair "I've waited so long to do this" she slammed her fist into my ribs an amazing amount of pain shot through me, I could taste blood. She then continuously slammed her fist into my face throat and ribs. I could finally take no more pain and my body fought back. Fighting my legs free I kicked straight up and nocked that hoe at least three feet back flat on her ass and knocked the fuck out. Soon I felt her lackies let me go and run away screaming. Soon I could feel myself fall and Mellos arms around me.  
"Im sorry.. Im so so sorry"  
"Mello..."  
"Are you ok?"  
"My face hurts..." I coughed, some blood trickled down my chin. "Ya I know sweety...come on" he lifted me up bridal style. Getting weird looks and glances as he made his way to his room holding me. He kicked his room door open scaring the shit out of Matt.  
"OH MY GOD MELLZ YOU NEARLY KILLE- WHAT THE HELL!?" He looked at me and quickly made his way to me taking me from Mello and putting me on his bed. "Mellz Rogers looking for you"  
"But Si-"  
"I'll look after her... you go talk to Roger"  
He huffed but soon left the room.  
"Try to sleep I'll ice your bruises"  
"Thanks Matt..."

MATTS POV

"Poor kid...you've had a tough day" I placed a rag over her eye, then placing an ice pack on it. Hours went by before Mello stumbled into the room drunk off his ass.  
"Mello what the hell are you ok?"  
"Nerf won"  
"What do you mean?" I'm like the master of drunk talk "L...kira...dead...and he didn't chose...so Nerf won...work with no...no"  
My heart had skipped a beat when he told me about L. We all loved him like a father.  
"What are we going to do?"  
"Leave...Ima leave...yoy...you...stay a-and..." "Stay!? Hell no Mello! If you're leaving so am I and were taking her with us!" I yelled as I pointed to her laying on my bed "its your fault she's like this and I doubt she will be able to stay in the same house as Near after all this shit"  
He was drunk but he understood. "Pack up" he ordered "and pack for her to" I smiled seeing the Mello I know show himself. "Where are we going?"  
"The states"  
I smirked "Home sweet home Silver" 


	11. Chapter 11

HELLO READERS I would really like some more reviews please. Especially since this is my first story and it has my first lemon. FAIRYLUST is the only one who reviews and I love her reviews so much cause shes honest and funny I hope I can receive some more from her and you other readers soon. :)

Love SCARYDREAMER 


	12. Chapter 12

SILVERS POV

I jolted up, instantly feeling a slow pounding ach starting from the back of my head making its way around to the front and my eyes felt like they were on fire. After fifteen minutes of pain and repeated blinking I was able to see that I was laying on a big bed covered with pillows and covers. The room was a light red and had black borders, there was a vanity against the wall and a night table besides the bed with a glass of water on it, which I immediately chugged. I then crawled over the many lush pillows and made my way to the vanity. Someone had unbraided my hair and taken care of a cut on my brow. Both my eyes were black and my lip was busted and not only that someone changed me out of my clothes. My hoodie and pants replaced by knee length shorts and a black tank top.  
"Glad to see you're up"  
I jumped at the deep voice, it was Mello.  
"M-mello" I said, my voice still dry. I did a quick ran to him tackling him in a hug nearly nocking him over. "Where are we?"  
"How much do you remember?"  
"I remember fighting with Linda, my dad, Near, and Matt telling me to sleep"  
"Ok well right after that we got on a plane-"  
"Why don't I remember anything?"  
"Well you were passed out at first then when you finally woke up you were crying like crazy out of pain so me and Matt stole some of the little bottles of booze the stuarts push around on the cart in the plane and forced you to drink till you were out cold...we woke you up after we landed and got your dads address off you...well kind of...you just said 'downtown... then alley then danger' "  
"...Sorry..."  
"It's ok we found him eventually... he almost killed us though when he saw how you looked...and the fact that you were dead drunk didn't help"  
I laughed "wait where is Matt?"  
"Oh...he's showing off his hacking skills to your dad ...were part of his Mafia now"  
"What? Mello that's to dangerous!"  
"We know and we're prepared to take that risk we have a plan to use the mafias money and resources to catch Kira and avenge L. And don't think we're just using you to get to your dad so we could do it, we will benefit the mafia to"  
"...This is for L?..."  
"Shit you were asleep when I told Matt hu?...L is dead"  
"Kira?" I asked with venom in my voice.  
"Ya...Silver... I'm not going to drag you in but if yo-"  
"I'll stay... I'll help..."  
"Are you serious?"  
"as a heart attack"  
"No pun intended?" I laughed again this time a loud growling sound emitting from my stomach stopped my laughter.  
"Sounds like you're hungry" he chuckled, my face burned from embarrassment.  
"Ya it feels like I haven't eaten in a week"  
"Wwweeellll..."  
"How long was I out!?"  
"Ohhh about three or four days"  
My face paled. How the hell did I stay passed out for four days? All of a sudden my stomach felt like it was going to shrivele up and die.  
"Ooooowwwwww!"  
"Are you ok!?"  
"Food! Now!" He grabbed my arm and led me out the room. We walked down long hallway after long hallway until we reached this giant room with Matt and my dad and his group behind him watching in amazment as Matt typed away, until Matt noticed us and jumped up nocking his laptop and chips all over the floor.  
"Silver!" He smiled his big geeky smile I returned the smile but with knitted brows as the pain in my stomach increased. I collapsed, my dad instantly appeared at my side lifting me up.  
"Mello go grab her some food I'll take her to the couch" Mello sped off while My dad sat me on the couch.  
"Mello hurry! It hurts!" I said grabbing my stomach. "Shit sorry I have to do this Silver" "Wha-?"  
I was cut off by Mello shoving a spoonful of peanut butter in my mouth.  
"Eeeeuuuuu! Bly ape plebut uber!"  
" I know but it was that or something with green stuff on it"  
I chewed the nasty, chunky, sticky...oddly satisfying substance. This isn't half bad... I guess.. but I never liked it before. "Here Silver want the rest of my chips?"  
I quickly nodded munching on the salty food, as I did I looked to the floor where the rest of his chips lay, noticing a rather large can of Monster with still flowing liquids spilling onto Matts laptop.  
"Matt your computers swimming in Monster"  
"MY BABY!" He dropped his chips in my lap and ran to his laptop lifting it to his chest"  
"SOMEONE CALL TECH SUPPORT!"  
"You are our tech support dumb ass" Mello chuckled from the kitchen "Oh ya..." he then took off into the series of long hall ways.  
"Do we have any chicken?" I asked stuffing another spoonful of peanut butter and chips (I mixed them together)  
"No... but I sent one of my guys out to get groceries since you kids would be staying here" "Ok...Im starving" I took another bite.  
"Here's your sweater Silver"  
"Oh thanks" I lifted my sweater over my head and slid it on, when I looked back up to Mello he was pink. "What?"  
"Nothing" I leaned back and slipped my hands into my pockets feeling something small against my fingers, when I pulled it out... it was a puzzle piece. Tears streaked down my cheeks. The only one I ever loved hated me now. 'I was going to tell him the truth... why'd he have to find out this way? Maybe the outcome would've been different if I told him myself and we could've talked about it but...then again maybe not'  
I sighed the tears still feel but I didn't let a whimper out. Standing up I walked to my dad.  
"Dad..." he turned around "Yes? You feeling better sweety?"  
Thats gonna need some getting used to "I was just wondering... what am I suppose to do?"  
"What do you mean?"  
" well...Matts your hacker... Mellos your brains...so what am I?"  
One of his thugs started laughing.  
"You don't have to do anything baby just sit back and let daddy and his friends do business"  
The room grew silent, I felt my eye twitch. "Shit..." Mello hid behind the couch fully aware of the furry about to be set free. Ron, my dad, smiled. The brusing on his face from our last meeting was a furious purple.  
"You know thats a good idea" I said in a girly voice that sickened me. "Im to dumb to do big bad work I'm so happy daddy has so many big tough smart guys to help him so I can sit on my ass all day! Not like I have an IQ thats more than likely two times yours and could knock you on your ass in two seconds!" My foot met his chest, nocking him down and winded three feet away from me. "oops did I do that?" I went back to sitting down. 'jack ass'

THREE WEEKS LATER

Matt and Mello were hard at work. Matt hacked banks and other maffias, Mello became an even better bad ass he even took up leather clothing and hiding his gun, only god knows where, on his person but his rosary still hung from his neck with pride. I helped when I could but they never really need me. As long as I'm with them though I'm happy.  
"Hey Silver you ok?"  
"Hm? Ya just bored "  
"did you get that necklace yet?"  
"No and it better not have gotten lost in the mail that's the only piece I took"  
"Why did you take it anyway?"  
"I was going to have him kiss me to get it back... he was working on the puzzle" they chuckled.  
"Im so hungry!" I sprawled out on the couch.  
"You just had a whole pizza to yourself!"  
"Im still hungry though" I pouted at Mello.  
"Here want some of my buffalo wings?"  
"Yes please!" I jumped up and walked over to Matts table. I opened the box, the steam lifting the smell of cooked chicken and my favorite buffalo wings sause to my nose but instead of going 'mmm' I went 'uuuhg'. Quickly making my way past five goons and pushing one out of the restroom before he could do his business and hurled into the toilet. I could hear Matt and Mello laughing their asses off as they walked up the hall.  
"Oh my god Silver the guy you just pushed out just sh-... shit are you ok?"  
My stomach lurched again spilling what I hope to be the last of its contents into the porcelain bowl.  
"I think I ate to much" I said wiping my mouth shaking.  
"Told you not to give her her own pizza"  
"She did the eyes man... I couldn't help it..."  
Mello rolled his eyes "Come on lets go lay you down" he lifted me up.

DAYS LATER

'Oh god!'  
I ran to my bathroom adjacent to my room spilling my guts for the upteenth time today. Matt busted into my room looking like he just crawled out from under his bed after a call of duty match on xbox live. "YOU'RE GOING TO THE GOD DAMN DOCTORS RIGHT FUCKN NOW SO GET DRESSED!" My vision got blurry and full of tears and soon enough I was sobbing.  
"W-w-why a-are y-you ye-elling at me-e!?" "Oh shit Silver I'm sorry!" He ran to me but I punched him in the face as he came to lean down.  
"FUCK!"  
I lurched again, this time almost on Matt.  
"Look Im just really worried about you. You haven't stopped puking and its been days! It's three thirty in the morning Silver, let me take you to the ER ok?"  
"Ok" I sniffled. I pulled on my sweater and he put on his vest, grabbing his keys and cigarettes on the way out.

Once we got to the hospital and waited in a room for about four hours a nurse finally came in and asked me a series of questions and took a blood sample. "Matt do you think I'm going to die?"  
"No way! Why would you ask that!?"  
"I'm just scared is all... I've never been this sick."  
"Ya this is one for the books"  
The door slowly creaked open a tall man in a white coat walked in slowly, reading my charts as he walked. "Well Ms. I have good news"  
"what kind of bug does she have?" Matt asked impatiently "I asure you sir it's no bug" he turned to look at me "Ms. Your around one month pregnant, congratulations!"  
A clash of chairs and jars filled with cotton balls littered the floor as Matt collapsed.  
"Looks like he wasn't ready for the news"  
"Oh he's not the father... just a friend" "Ah! Well hopefully the father will react better than your friend did. Have a wonderful day ma'am"  
"Thank you"  
I took out my phone and called Mello.

HOURS LATER

Mello was pacing the room, thinking over what we, or rather I, should do.  
"Are you sure you won't get rid of it?"  
"Im positive Mello"  
"I have an idea" Matt spoke up"We move out of the base. Silver would be safe from any attacks that could happen here and no one knows she's Rons daughter so no one will come after her. I can still hack and you can still be the bad ass mafia guy you'll just have to drive your bike more which I don't think you mind cause all its been doing is collecting dust."  
Mello sat down on the recliner next to me, taking out his third chocolate bar since Matt and I told him. "Fine lets move, besides it smells like a whore house in here. I'll go tell Ron"

A WEEKS LATER

We moved into a nice place. The apartment looked like a house and had four rooms, two bathrooms and a small kitchen, the dining room and living room were connected. We all got along same as always and the guys were actually a little excited for the baby to come, even if they tried to hide it. "Matt?" I asked while laying on the couch again with a jar of Nuttela on my stomach.  
"Ya?" He asked but never took his eyes off the screen.  
"Do you know if you could get Nears real name?"  
"Me and Mello did that a long time ago, while we were still in Whammys actually. He wanted blackmail material"  
"What's his name?"  
"Nate Rivers"  
"That's a nice name"  
"Better than Mail"  
"That's your name?"  
"Ya" he blushed "I like it...it's different and one of a kind like you" his face grew red.  
"Can I ask what yours is?"  
"Serenity Estralla"  
"Thats one you don't hear often... but it is beautiful"  
"Thank you"  
"What's Estralla mean?"  
"Star... it's in Spanish"  
"You should teach Me and Mello Spanish. They never taught it to us at Whammys"  
"Ya I was shocked to see that not on their list just German, Russian, Chinese, Japanese, and French."  
"Ya but now we can talk to each other without the enemy knowing what were saying... well unless they know Spanish...then were fucked"  
I laughed my necklace with a glass encased puzzle piece fell and rose with my chest. I put my hand over it, closing my eyes, I could see his smile here his voice...feel his lips...  
"Silver you ok?"  
"Y-ya" I said choking back tears.  
"You'll see him again soon"  
"Ya ... I know" 


	13. Chapter 13

MONTHS LATER NEARS POV

The process to capture and defeat Kira was underway. Members were being recruited and a base scouted.  
From L's documents I discovered his only suspect was Light Yagami, and I decided to continue with this lead, I trusted Ls judgement. As I looked up at the digital clock above my head I recived a phone call, it was Roger.  
"Hello Roger"  
"Near, I was checking to see if you had received a letter I had forwarded to you. It was addressed to you and had no return address. It may be important"  
"I may have, I haven't been paying attention to anything not pertaining to the case for some time."  
"I see, well keep up the good work. Let me know if you find it"  
"I will"  
"Have a good day"  
"Roger.."  
"Yes?"  
"Has...have you heard anything?"  
"No, I'm sorry Near"  
"It's fine Roger... have a good day"  
I closed the phone and rested it against my lips. I missed them, I truly did. Not a day went by that I didn't think of Matt or Mello... Silver was on my mind most of all. She was my best friend, I used to believe I knew nothing about her but she let me in while she was Luna. I hated myself for not doing anything to help her or let her know I understood. At the time I could only feel betrayal. I leaned my head back against the chair. I'd find her sooner or later but I needed to catch Kira. When the world was safer after Kira was gone, I would find her. My eyes drifted to the far corner of the room where my unfinished puzzle lay. Next to it was a random table with plants on it and a pile of letters. I walked over to them and picked them up. Flipping through them I found the letter Roger was talking about. Opening it, I pulled out a thin piece of paper. Flipping it over I saw that it was a photo, black and white but it wasn't of anything or at least it didn't look to be of anything. I put the paper back into the envelope and set it down. Whatever it was didn't relate to the case so it didn't matter.

SILVERS POV

I woke up on the couch. I fell asleep waiting for Matt and Mello to get home.  
"Morning sunshine!" Matt popped out from behind the couch scaring the shit out of me.  
"MATT! How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that!?" I put my hand on my now 3D belly trying to calm the baby down. He or she was becoming a little tai chi master in there. "Matt you ass wipe! The baby wont stop kicking"  
He placed his hand on my stomach smiling like a fool.  
"Hi little one!"  
I rolled my eyes "sometimes I think you scare me just so you can feel the baby kick"  
"Well ya and sometimes I do it thinking it'll just pop out already"  
"It's still a little to soon Matt" I laughed "but he'll be here soon enough"  
"I thought you didn't know the gender yet"  
"I just have a feeling its a boy. Plus I'm seven months now so I could find out at the next ultrasound to make sure"  
"I thought you could tell at six months."  
"I forgot to ask"  
"Hahaha...HEY! Speaking of ultrasound have you heard from him yet?"  
"No but it could've gotten lost since it had to go over seas" "At least he can't say you didn't try to tell him"  
"Ya" I played with my necklace, thinking of him again.  
"You got that look again..." I snapped out of it "sorry"  
"Lets watch scary movies all day"  
"That sounds fun but no Jaws ok? I couldn't take a bath last time we watched it"  
He laughed at me and I stuck my tongue out.  
"So where were you guys yesterday?" I asked as he put a dvd in.  
"It's a secret" he smiled "Where's Mello?"  
"In the unused room...he passed out there last night since you were on the couch and it was the closest room"  
He sat on the couch and lightly pulled me so that I was laying my back on him and in his arms. Thank god he likes chips so much, they keep him nice and comffy.

MATTS POV

The movie started with the usual 'Based On A True Story' crap that always freaked Silver out. I can't believe movies like these scare her but when she found out she was pregnant, nothing. Not even a tear. I held her close trying not to think about how just a couple months ago to me she was a guy. It did explain alot though, her shortness, light weight, the way her hips moved when she walked. Ya I noticed, sue me. Soon I could hear her light snore, she tiered easily since the second month. "Pst!"  
I looked behind me over the couch. Mello was peeking out from behind the door with what appeared to be bird shit in his hair. I waved my hand signaling Silver was asleep, he bolted for the bathroom the hot water steam instantly filling the hallway. When he finally got out of the shower he looked like a lobster, it took everything I had not to laugh my ass off.  
"Wh-what happened man?"  
"The fucking paint got in my hair and was all over me thank god it was only white... so did she tell you if it was a boy or girl?"  
"She didn't ask last month so she's asking this month, but she has a feeling its a boy"  
"Good nuff for me, blue it is"  
"What if its a girl"  
"Matt were talking about the person carrying the kid I'm sure her feeling is dead on"  
"Alright but I get to paint the clouds"  
"Ya ya but no Mario style crap I want realistic clouds Matt"  
"Ya ya I know" "What are we gonna have for lunch? She's going to wake up hungry"  
"Chinese food?"  
"Sounds good it's her favorite anyway"  
"Did Near reach her yet?"  
"No, she thinks the letter got lost"  
"For his sake I hope it did"  
I grabbed my vest and keys.  
"Alright I'll go get the food you chill with her"

MELLOS POV

Matt closed the door lightly making sure not to slam the door and wake up Silver. I put a different movie on seeing that the credits were already rolling on the last one.  
"Nate..."  
I looked behind me, she was on the couch in as much of a fetal position as a pregnant woman could be, on two of the three cusions.  
"Please ...dont hate me..."  
I frowned a bit. How or why she fell for the sheep was beyond me, but I wished her the best. I went over to the couch and sat on the unoccupied cusion. In just a little more than a month we were going to have a kid running around. Should be fun. 


	14. Chapter 14

Pain shot through me for the fifth time that night. My eighth and ninth month proved to be troublesome, I had gone into false labor twice and have been having scattered contractions but these ones were by far the worse and the closest together. I wanted so badly to cry but I didn't want to wake anyone. I bit into my pillow, screaming and crying until I couldn't take it anymore.  
"MMMAAATTTT!"  
Busting through the door like a chicken with its head cut off, Matt stumbled into my room.  
"WHAT?!WHAT!?"  
"HURTS!" I held onto my large belly, hoping it would calm the baby down but he wouldn't stop kicking. Mello slowly made his way into the room yawning in his black silk boxers.  
"AH!" I screamed as something wet spilled from me. "I think my water just broke!"  
That jolted them awake. Quicker than I could imagine I was already placed in the cars back seat and headed towards the hospital, of course Matt had put down a shit load of towels all over the back seat and floor as to not damage his baby. Another contraction hit and my pain grew. God how I wish he was here.  
"Go grab a chair and I'll wheel her in" Mello grabbed a baseball cap to hide his face from the cameras and ran as Matt was helping me out of the car.  
"Remember we cant stay with you, we'll be in the waiting room."  
He slipped on his baseball cap, smiling at me.  
"you'll do great" he placed a kiss on my forehead and put me in the wheelchair Mello had just pulled up. They pushed me into the emergency room where a nurse instantly took over and I was soon in a room with a hospital gown on, screaming my ass off making my doctor hurry his ass up only to have him tell me that it was time to start pushing and there was no time for pain killers, not that I was going to take them anyway.  
"Alright miss push!"  
I held my breath and pushed "Again"  
"AAHHH!" I pushed again "I see the head! One more time miss! One more!"  
I grabbed onto the bed and squeezed with all I had, screaming at the pain. It felt like I was getting torn in half, but all I could think of was what he was doing, where he was and how badly I wanted him to be here.  
"NATE! I HATE YOU!"  
The room grew silent from my words but it was soon replaced when a baby's cry snapped them all out of it.  
"Its a boy!"

NEARS POV

I shot up, breathing in short fast pants. My body shook with each breath, something was wrong.  
"Near? Are you ok?" Rodgers voice sounded from the speaker phone on my bedside table.  
"Yes Rodger I'm fine"  
"Are you sure? You were screaming"  
I was?  
"I'm sorry I woke you, I didn't even realize I was screaming"  
"It's quite alright, do you want some tea to help you sleep?"  
"No, I don't think I'll sleep for the rest of the night"  
"You need your rest"  
"I'll be ok, goodnight Rodger"  
"Goodnight" The base was quiet, Rodger was staying with me for a brief visit to see how the investigation was going. He would tell me every now and again that L would be proud of me and to be honest I felt very happy to be told that but it's to early to celebrate. Until Kira was caught praises and celebration would have to wait.  
I got out of bed and walked to the corner of my room kneeling down next to my puzzle, pieces scattered on the ground. I slowly put the puzzle together with each piece I began to think about her. What she was up to, what she was doing, and if she was with Matt and Mello, if so it would be easy to find her since I would more than likely run into them sooner or later. I ran my hand across the smooth surface of the puzzle then traced the empty space. It's strange how such a small thing can mean so much, I understood that like the piece missing from the puzzle she was the missing piece of me.

SILVERS POV

I woke up in the hospital room to see Mello flipping through the channels of the small tv in the hospital room.  
I tried to sit up but a pain in my lower regions had me back to laying down with a yelp.  
"Hey you're up"  
"H-hi...where's Matt?"  
"He's gettn some coffee for me and him. He just left though so I'll txt him to bring you cocoa"  
"Thanks..."  
He took out his phone and began pushing buttons like no tomorrow.  
"S-so how long was I out?"  
"Just a few hours you had lost a lot of blood"  
"And the baby?" "He's fine" Mello smiled "he has the sheeps hair but your eyes and he's not all pale like Near"  
"I want to see him"  
"Ya you still have to name him" he reached over to my bedside and pressed the nurse call button.  
"Your dads on his way, he was gonna come earlier but he had some business to do"  
"Ok"  
I laid my head back into the soft pillow I probably looked like shit but whatever. Just then the door began to slide open and a woman in scrubs came in pulling a small hospital crib with a small blue bundle. I instantly sat up forgetting the pain but the look on Mellos face told me he didn't forget.  
"Lay down"  
"I want to hold him"  
The nurse adjusted my bed to a sitting fashion so I could lean back a bit, she then handed me the sleeping baby...my baby...our baby... tears ran down my face as i looked at the little white curls sticking out of his baby beenie. He's so perfect, I smiled at him then looked up at Mello and the nurse.  
"What is the childs name ma'am" she asked with a smile and pen and clipboard in hand.  
"Gabriel River" She scribbled down his name "and may I ask the fathers name?"  
"Nate River"  
"Thank you, I'll be back with all his paperwork and medical information, we've taken the liberty of setting his up his first doctors appointment for next week on Wednesday at Dr. Graces' office that is the closes pediatrician to your residence and we can get you on your way by today if you feel ok enough."  
"Thank you"  
"No problem, I'll be back"  
Just then the door slammed open.  
"What I miss!?"  
The baby began to stir in my arms, waking up from the noise Matt had just made.  
"Oh good going Matt" Mello said while grabbing his coffee. Gabriel opened his big brown eyes and looked up at me.  
"It's ok, uncle Matt was just being loud. Go back to sleep baby"  
Gabriel slowly shut his eyes again.  
"He's so beautiful"  
"Whats his name?"  
"Gabriel"  
"Great name" Matt took a sip of his coffee.  
The nurse walked in with a file in hand.  
"Ah I see your all here now how about a group photo?"  
"Please"  
She smiled as Mello handed her his phone. Matt had moved to my left and Mello was on my right, they leaned in close, each had a hand behind my back.  
"Everyone say 'baby' "  
"Babyyyy" we said in unison.  
And our first family photo for all four of us was taken.

HOURS LATER

Matt and Mello helped me into the apartment, it was kinda hard to do when your vagina feels like a truck ran over it.  
"We have a suprise for you"  
"What?"  
"Come on"  
They led me down the hallway to the unused room and opened the door, tears instantly filled my eyes. The room was painted blue with big white puffy clouds. A crib sat against the wall filled with stuffed animals and a rosary wrapped around the mobile above it. On the opposite side of the room was a changing station stacked with diapers and wipes and a dresser with the drawers pulled out revealing clothing and a stroller leaning against it. The tears were falling down my face now and I held Gabriel closer to me. Soon enough I was being hugged by both of my lifelong friends sobbing thank you's and I love you's. Gabriel was going to grow up very loved.

Author note

Sorry for the wait. My family has been moving so Ive been really busy but im back now and i hope you all continue to read and review. :)

SCARYDREAMER 


	15. Chapter 15

SIX YEARS LATER

MATTS POV

My head shot up from under my pile of empty energy drink cans as I heard the sound of my games being played with filled my ears from the second floor. I instantly bolted out of my room and jumped the stairs.  
"WHO THE-!? Oh..." I paused mid sentence when I noticed it was Gabriel playing with my systems. As long as it wasn't Mello I was ok with it, he had one time deleted all my progress on the three zelda games I was playing at one time and you know its not easy fighting a giant sand monster and a man on a bull and a water monster at the same time.  
"Morning Uncle Matt"  
"Morning kiddo... your mom still asleep?"  
"No shes making my birthday pancakes" his little stomach growled. He loves his pancakes. I walked into the kitchen to see Silver nearly finish with everyones batch of birthday pancakes.  
"Looks good"  
"Their almost done, oh can you do something for me?"  
"Ya what?"  
"Can you pick up some chips and soda latter for Gabriels Birthday diner?"  
"Silver...did you forget?"  
"Forget what?"  
"Tonight Mello and I are kidnapping Takida"  
"THATS TONIGHT!?"  
"Ya its been planned for tonight for three weeks already" her eyes darted from side to side.  
"Oh...um..."  
"MOM THE PANCAKES ARE BURNING!"  
"Oh shit!" She quickly turned off the stove and put her pan under water in the sink and opened windows letting the black smoke out. She then looked back into the sink to see the mushy, black remains of the burnt batch of pancakes.  
"Oh well I wasn't hungry anyways...Gabriel come eat"  
She sat down three plates of pancakes, I looked at her disapprovingly.  
"Your not gonna eat again?"  
"Ya I wanna save room for cake"  
It was an obvious lie... she only doesn't eat when shes stressed and over the past month thats been happening a lot. I leaned over to her.  
"We're going to be alright, Mello and I have done a lot of crazy shit before we'll be ok" in all honesty that was a lie to. Mello and I already calculated that we would probably die tonight, it was a sad thought but it was a very likely possibility. I just wish it wasn't today.  
"Morning" Mello stepped through the front door.  
"Where have you been?"  
"Went to talk to Voldimort," we had nick named Near voldimort for Silvers sake, she didnt know that Mello has been talking and spying on Near for about four months," then I went to the shop to get my bike and went on one last ride"  
"Why cant you just ride you're bike again today?"  
We had forgotten Gabriel was in the room but leave it to Mello for a quick subject change.  
"Hey Gabe are those your moms special birthday pancakes?"  
"Yep!"  
"Can I have one?" He went to reach for one. Gabe grabbed his plate and ran screaming that Silver made Mello his own batch. We all chuckled for a bit but it soon died down to awkward silence and the sound of Mello and I eating. Im really going to miss these.

NEARS POV

I was very well aware of Mellos plan and how it involved Matt. What they were about to do was practically suicide, thankfully Silver was left out of their plan. Although at least with her involved I could find her. After months of servailence not even one photo or phone call to or from Matt or Mello to Silver. She had basically disappeared leaving Matt and Mellos rescue left to me. I wasn't about to let my only friends die for a case no matter how important.  
"Near" I turned to see the leak in my group Halle.  
"What is it Halle?"  
" Are you sure you want to go through with this? We can handle the rescue by ourselves there's no reason for you to go"  
"They are my friends Halle" I said as I fastened the last strap to my bullet proof vest. She pulled me in a tight hug.  
"This is unprofessional behavior Halle"  
"This may be the last time we see eachother too" I rolled my eyes. Even though she was sneaking around with Mello she made advances towards me constantly since she joined the task force. She placed kisses along my cheek and down my neck, I was absolutely disgusted at the thought of her lipstick smeared on me but thankfully my vest prevented her from going any further. It also gave me the opportunity to step away from her as she scooted back to try and undo my vest, not even caring about the disapointed look on her face.  
"Its getting late I need to begin boarding the helicopter and you need to get to your team car.  
"...Yes sir..."

SILVERS POV

I can't believe these idots think I'd let them go on a life threatening mission and not try to save them. I actually feel a bit insulted. I took Gabriel to one of his friends house soon after breakfast to spend the night. I know he knew what was going on, he asks cute lil questions to seem more adorable but truth is he's so smart... just like his father. I held onto my puzzle piece necklace as the truck began to move. I had stowed away in the back and had myself and Mellos bike hidden behind some boxes. The truck finally came to a stop and a woman's voice could be heard along with Mellos.  
"Put you clothes in here... you can cover up with this"  
So far so good but something didn't seem right. What the fuck is he turning around!?  
I kept my eyes on the bicth in front of me and spotted something tucked in between her breast. I jumped out from behind the boxes.  
"SILVER!?"  
"Shes gotta piece of the death note tucked between her breast!" I tackled her to the ground and grabbed the piece of paper feeling an ice cold shiver run down my spine. The woman under me was screaming and crying, asking some guy named Light to forgive her.  
"Silver what are you doing here!?"  
"I can't let my besties run off on a dangerous mission without someone to save their butts" he smiled.  
"What about Gabe?"  
"He's at a friends"  
"No what about Gabe if you don't make it back. Like you said this is dangerous."  
"I will make it back. But if I don't at least he'll have you guys" I got off of the woman, who was now passed out, and kicked over the boxes revealing Mellos bike.  
"Oh hell no you are not taking my bike!"  
"Well someones gotta save Matty" I reved the bike to life and flew out the truck.

NEARS POV

I looked down at the lit up city. My ear pressed against the handheld, waiting for one of the look outs to signal Matt's appearance.  
"Sir! He's heading your way! He's being followed by at least ten cars!"  
"Copy, Givvanie be ready with the smoke bomb!"  
"Yes sir!"  
Matt was now surrounded in all directions my heart beat increased as I hoped that the men would not shoot or at least let him out of the car so we could have a better window to save him.  
"On my signal"  
Givvanie gripped the bomb, finger ready to pull the ring. Matt stepped out of the car slowly.  
'perfect' I looked at my old friend he was beginning to raise his hand when a thick cloud of smoke began to flood the area.  
"GIVVANIE! I DIDN'T SIGNAL!"  
"It wasn't me sir!" I turned back, Givvanie stood there dumbfounded and with bomb in hand. I looked back down at the street, the men had all fallen back coughing and shooting blindly into the cloud.  
"Sir!"  
"What is it?!" I shouted into the handheld.  
"The targets on the move. He's on a black motorcycle! The driver is wearing a helmet and is unidentifiable!"  
'It could be Mello'...  
"Pursue them! Well catch up soon!"

SILVERS POV

"YOU CRAZY BICTH! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?"  
I laughed though I don't think he heard me over the bike. He squeezed me tight in what I think was a hug, I could hear him faintly mumble a thank you.  
"So where's Mello!?" He yelled over the bikes engine. I opened my mouth to yell back but I caught a glimpse of headlights in the side mirrors.  
"Matt we're being followed!"  
He looked back. "OH SHIT!"  
"Take the handles!"  
"What?!"  
"Did I stutter!? Take the handles!"  
He reached over me and grabbed the bikes handles.  
"Stay still!" I slowly stood up on the bike and climbed over him. Now on the rear of the bike I leaped off landing on the cars hood. They swerved for a second but I stayed on. I took my gun out and aimed at the driver, making her stomp on the breaks. As I flew backwards I shot at the now visible tires and front of their car hoping I hit something important. I shifted my weight and flipped midair to land with a backflip.  
A spotlight landed on me, if it wasn't for the helmets visor I'd probably be blind.  
"SILVER!" Matt quickly swerved the bike next to me and I jumped on. He took off nearly knocking me off the bike.  
"We need to find Mello! We can hide in the truck and lose these stalkers!"  
"Sounds good where's he at?"  
"There's a church a few mil-!" Mid sentence I noticed a bright light in the direction where Mello was supposed to be. As we got closer the light got more vibrant and smoke became visible in the night sky.  
"NOO!"  
"What?!"  
"SPEED IT UP!"  
Once we got to the church I jumped off the bike and ran to the burning building, Matt soon followed suit after tossing Mellos' bike to the side.  
"MELLO!" We yelled at the top of our lungs.  
"IM OVER HERE!"  
We took off into the church ducking and maneuvering around burning boards.  
"Do you see him!?"  
"No!"  
"MELLO!"  
"OVER HERE!"  
"Silver he's in the truck!"  
We ran over to the blazed truck.  
"What the fuck happened?!" We yelled in unison as we pulled on the door as hard as we could, our gloves barely protecting us from the hot mettle.  
"I was pulling up to the church when I noticed the haul was on fire, I must've been looking at it for a while though because the next thing I knew I was crashed into the church and the airbag knocked my head back against the glass and I was out like a light till I heard you guys"  
The door finally gave way and Mello jumped out immediately collapsing.  
"Matt carry him we gotta get out"  
"Well no shit" he picked Mello up bridal style and we ran through the church. I kicked over any burning item blocking them till we finally made it outside.  
"FREEZE!"  
'Da fok!?'  
"Weapons down"  
'T-that voice'  
The men and one woman in suits lowered their guns, two of them moved to the side and white form slipped through them.  
'Near... Oh my god...'  
Matt spoke up "What are you doing here Near?"  
"I came here believing you two would need my help in escaping, but it appears you had a back up ready"  
"Well not exactly. This help was sort if a surprise on the both of us"  
"Ah. Well whatever the case I'm glad you both are ok" he took a few steps forward and held his had out towards me.  
"I'd like to thank you. For saving my friends"  
A confused look came over his face as I just stood there. I didn't know what to do, just shake his hand or take off the helmet and hug him. My blush and tears hid behind Mellos helmet. I began to reach out to shake his hand when a gunshot sounded through the air and a force nocked me back.  
"HALLE!" Mello, Matt and Near yelled in unison. I laid on the ground with a killer head ach.  
"Relax I was far enough for the bullet to pierce and brake the helmet and the helmet only. I don't trust people who hide there face, especially when we're after a criminal who is keeping his face a secret."  
"Ugh" I sat up slowly, my eyes shut in pain. A loud cracking noise caught my attention. My eyes snapped open in time to watch as the helmet split in half like a coconut.  
"Silver?" His eyes grew wide as his mind confirmed my identity. A small smile fell on my lips.  
"Good to see you again Near"  
"How...when?"  
I opened my mouth to speak but a glimmer of light caught my eye, it was quiet a way away but if my suspicion was right then now wasn't the time to talk. I jumped up and dashed towards Near, one of his guys managed to graze me with one of his bullets but I still made it to Near and pushed him over to the ground as a bullet pierced my side coming from the now gone light. Nears team started firing in the direction of the shot drowning my screams.

SCARYDREAMER

hi sorry it's been a while but hopefully this long chapter makes up for it. I hope to get some reviews soon :)


	16. Chapter 16

Hello my amazing readers this is a formal apology for taking so long with the story and I am pleased to announce that I will get right to making the next chapter today! Again I am very sorry for the delay and the new chapter should be up soon :)


	17. Chapter 17

NEARS POV

I held Silvers unconscious hand. Matt was finishing the stitches on the bullet wound, quiet nicely, he should be a doctor.

"Almost done"

"Is she ok?"

"Ya it just missed her organs. Thanks for letting us use your base."

"It's no problem, anything for old friends"

Mello walked into to the room, quietly at that, what a miracle.

"Matt I went home Gabes not there"

"I'm sure he's at a friends"

"which friend though its already morning if we don't get him..."

They both grew silent almost to a sudden realization.

"Well...um... I'm going back to the house... Want something?"

"Video games, smokes, and my salt and vinegar chips"

Mello made a face of disgust and turned on his heel.

"When is she going to wake up?"

"Probably today but that was some powerful shit you had in your cabinets haha"

I looked at Silver, she seemed so peaceful. Her face had changed

with age but for the better. Her lashes long and lips just as plush and inviting as ever, her hair just as dark but now was long past her shoulders. I noticed when Matt removed her shirt that she had begun to wear normal bras for women instead of wraps. Her self esteem must have gone up, I'm glad.

"Matt..."

"Ya?"

"Who is Gabe?"

MELLOS POV

"Yes I'm sorry to bother you but there ha been an emergency and I was hoping you would take him for another day or two?"

"Of course! Oh I hope everything is alright."

"The situation is beginning to be under control but I don't think he should be around such things"

"Yes I understand. Could you bring Gabe some extra clothes? I'm afraid his mother only packed him enough for one day."

"Ya no problem I have your address right here Ill be there soon"

I hung up the phone and gripped the sticky note I found on the fridge with Gabes friend Jakes number. I needed to get Matts crap and some clothes for Gabe. The poor kid, how am I going to explain what's going on to him? And besides that, He's a supper genius! How will I hide what's going on? I loaded all the junk into Matts car and took off to give Gabe his clothes. When I got to the place Gabe was playing outside.

"Uncle Mello!" He ran at me.

"Hey Gabe" he clung to my leg.

"Are we going home?"

"Not today your mom wants you to stay for another day or two"

"Then why didn't she come?"

"Cause she knew if she came you'd use your 'please mommy'

Eyes on her and she'd take you home right away" he laughed. "Are you putting on sunscreen? You know you burn like a baby"

"Ya I did " he smiled up at me an I handed him his clothes.

"Have fun kiddo. Uncle Matt will probably pick you up in a day or two ok?"

"K" he took off running to put his things in the house.

When I got back to the base I was welcomed by two of my childhood friends on ladders making what I could safely say is the biggest tower of cards in the world.

"Mellz you're back"

"Ya had to do some stuff but I brought your games and chips"

"Mello who is Gabe?"

Just then, probably from the shock of the question, Matt fell off the ladder onto the tower, now pile, of cards. Near had the look of an annoyed child but still held his gaze on me. I think I'm going to have fun with this.

"What's it to you Near?"

"I want to know who he is to Silver"

"Are you surprised that another guy is in her life now? One that she loves." His eye twitched and he began his way down his ladder. Matt gave me a what do you think you're doing look but I didn't care. Near walked to me. His eyes set in his usual state but with anger behind them.

"Who is he?"

"The only person to have given her life meaning since you walked out of it."

"You guys" we looked at Matt and his ever smiling face, when we turned to what he was looking at we saw Silver, leaning on the doorway of the room she was in with her shirt back on.

"I'm hungry"

SILVERS POV

When I woke up I realized that i was in a different place but I was sure I was with my friends, so why did I see two angry males outside my door? When I finally made my way to the door the only sentence I could form was 'I'm hungry' which was no lie. I have been sitting on a very comfortable couch waiting for my food, since Nears base held no food. Mello finally walked in with a bucket of KFC and a case of soda, he was followed by Matt, who needed to go on a cigarette run and Near, I don't know why he left with them but whatever, I wanted to be alone for the 'after being drugged giggles'.

"Here you go Silver and I got you candy for desert"

"God I love you, thanks" I graciously took the food and began to munch down. "What you guys gonna eat?" Nears eyes grew a bit and Matt chimed in.

"I ordered pizza, I gotta pick it up" Mello tossed him the keys.

"Get goin string bean I'm hungry"

HOURS LATER

"How are you feeling?"

"Hmm?" I looked up at Near "I'm fine, it's not the first time I've been shot"

"That doesn't sound like a good thing"

"It's not, but if I didn't push you out of the way this could've been you, or worse"

"I'm grateful but I still wouldn't want you to be the one with a bullet wound"

"Near" tears brimmed my eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"What am I doing? Why are you crying?"

"You're talking to me like you care about me... You didn't even give me a chance to explain you took off, and on top of that..." I stopped myself, but right as I was about to begin he chimed in.

"I admit what I did was harsh to such a good friend but who are you to complain when you've already moved on?"

"What?"

"Say hello to Gabe for me"

"You have no idea what you're talking about"

"Mello made it quiet clear earlier that you had someone new in your life, someone you really love" his gaze grew dark.

"Well yes I love him but-" suddenly Nears lips slammed against mine. It felt so good to feel his lips on mine again. Like two puzzle pieces fitting together, a little forcefully placed but still good.

"N-N!" He pushed me back onto the couch our lip lock never breaking. His hand fell to my wound and he gently ran his hand over the bandage.

"How would he feel knowing you would take a bullet for me?"

"I think he'd be thankful that I just saved his fathers life." Nears eyes grew wide.

"How-"

"We didn't use protection honey"

"Why di-"

"I sent you an ultrasound... The first... You never replied"

"The picture... but Mell-"

"When has he given you correct information?"

"Then... There's no one?" I reached into my shirt pulling out a chain with a custom made locket, a crystallized puzzle piece in the front. The certain last piece to his puzzle.

"I've never stopped loving you." He fell onto me and hugged me.

"Would you like to see your son?"

"Y-yes" I clicked open the locket to one side Near to the other a picture of my baby, our baby. "We're going to pick him up from his friends in a day or two, I don't want him seeing me in a lot of pain. I should be ok by then."

"He looks like me...How old is he?"

"Five. His birthday was yesterday."

"What does he like? So I can get him a present."

"He likes video games, pancakes, scary movies, puppies and these" I slipped Near a kiss. He smiled at me and kissed back. "Oh and he likes these to" I reached into my pocket accedentaly bumping my hips into Nears trying to get the small plastic bag out of my front pocket.

"Don't do that"

"Do what?" I bumped against him again still rummaging in my pockets.

"Nmmn that" I smiled as I realized that he was talking about the accidental friction. I removed my hand from my pocket, plastic bag of edible Legos in hand.

"You mean this?" I said in a sweet voice, then gently pushed against him.

"Silver sto-"

"I don't want to" he slammed his lips against mine and began exploring under my shirt.

"They got bigger" he rubbed and squeezed my breast. Moans escaped my lips, they've gotten so sensitive since the last time he touched them.

"H-Happens when you grow up and have a baby"

"I'm so sorry you've had to do it alone" he kissed down my neck.

"Mmmn! I wasn't alone"

"NEAR!" Matt's voice boomed "what the fuck do you think you're doing?! She has a fresh wound!" His voice was so angry. It scarred me. It seemed to have gotten to Near to his eyes calmed and he let out a sigh.

"He's right, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking"

"It's not like this is a solo act" Near sat up and gently pulled me into his arms. He held me, I felt so much warmth. There's no way I could live without him now.

MATT'S POV

So I walk into the living room right and there I see Near tryn to get it on with Silver. God these guys never learn. I broke it up and now they're just snuggled on the couch she's in his lap and he's holding her and I don't know why but it sickens me. He leaves, then she leaves then she has a baby then she raises that baby with me and Mello then she gets back with him after missing out on six years of her life and five of his own kids?! If anything she should be with me. I helped her, I took care of her, I took care of Gabe so why didn't she chose me? I mean there were plenty of chances and everything why didn't I do anything? I grabbed a slice of pizza and a Pepsi on my way back to my room.

"I fucked up"


End file.
